Twilight Wishes
by jaymelynn143
Summary: What would happen if one Twilight reader makes a wish and is transported into the realm of Twilight?Can she find her way back home without changing our favorite story or will she create a story of her own.Will she want to leave in the end? AU-all Twilight
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: It all belongs to S. Meyer.

A/N: I thought this might be an interesting idea and I have a couple of other stories I'm working on, but have writer's block so I thought I'd start a new story. Let me know what you all think. Will try to update it soon----jaymelynn

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The old train came to a lurching stop in front of the train station. I had decided I would rather take the train trip to Olympia, Washington from L.A. in California. My family drove with the movers. I wanted to be far away from them for everything in the world. This move was against everything I wanted. Just because my dad got a new job didn't mean he had the right to uproot our family to move across the west coast. I was livid the night they told us. My brother Joey who is 18 was excited to get a fresh start out of the big city. I though on the other hand didn't want to leave everything I knew to start in the midst of my junior year of high school.

I guess my dad didn't have the choice to say 'no' to his boss, but he could have let us stayed until we had a break. Now I had to face the sadness of my family that I caused because I was being selfish as my brother stated before I got on the train. My dad was the only one waiting for me as I got off the train. He smiled when he saw me.

"Well was it a good trip for you!" he sincerely asked me as I carried my overnight bag and he held my book bag.

"It was okay!" I said trying to sound okay. It really was a lonely trip by myself. What else should I have said 'oh it was horrid' no I had to stand stronger. We both got into a cab as the cab driver pulled away from the curb. The drive to our new house seemed to take forever due to the awkward silence between the two of us. I mean dad didn't say anything and neither did I.

The driver pulled up to a really nice two story house at looked like it just popped up out of a remodeled home magazine. It was amazingly perfect. There was even a white picked fence surrounding the front yard going toward the back of the house. There were really pretty flowers in window sills laid upon the front windows of the house. I could see my mom's shadow in the kitchen window. I jumped out of the cab leaving my dad dumbfounded as I ran for the front door, before I could open it my mom was there holding out her arms. I was glad I was safe and home.

It's been a coupe of weeks since we moved, high school was boring they were barely covering the things I learned back home. I wasn't being challenged at all in any of my classes. I took to reading my worn out copies of my favorite books and even searching for new material on the internet. As a welcome home gift my parents bought me a new laptop thinking it was time I had one. Joey and I had been sharing an old beat up computer for the last seven years. I was thankful for the up grade.

I was unpacked but had some boxes of old things that needed to be put down in the basement. Of course I was all alone at the moment, but I wanted to get the things out of my room so I trudged down the stairs from my room to the kitchen. I opened up the basement door and flicked on the lights. I wasn't about to go down in the dark. I picked up my boxes and made my way into the basement.

It was a fairly large space with several windows high up the walls letting small rays of light to illuminate the pretty dark room. My dad had turned part of the huge space into an office for him, while my mom even set up a small portion of the space up for the family workout machines. The fourth of the basement left was behind the stairs which was were the storage would be. I was told this was better because the Tupperware storage boxes couldn't be seen under here. I laughed at the thought that anyone would actually come down here for anything. I placed my boxes beside ones marked with 'Christmas decorations.' I noticed a small bookshelf behind some of the boxes of my brothers. There were four hardcover books lying alone on the shelf. I was always up for some new reading material so I picked them up and headed up to the kitchen for a snack.

After getting some apple juice and crackers I finally made my way up to my room. I looked the well worn out books over. I noticed someone spent a lot of time reading these books because the spine was very worn. They were all missing dust jackets leaving only the faded black binding of the books. I read out loud the names; _Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn_. I had never heard of them before or their author a Stephanie Meyer. Before I could get settled into reading Twilight I heard a branch hit my window. I jumped up out of bed and ran to the window to look out. I could see Joey getting out of his jeep that was parked beside my parents' truck. Great I guess I would have to wait till later to start the books because I could smell dinner as they entered the house. It smelled like Chinese, boy I loved Chinese food.

For the first time since my family actually moved to Olympia we had a family meal. I enjoyed hearing the gossip about my dad's job, since it was the drastic reason why we moved in the first place. It seems that a couple of his co-workers designed a new computer system to able to talk back to the user when giving information or something. It sounded kind of cool and neat while my dad described it. My mom was enjoying her new job as a Doctor at the local hospital and Joey was currently trying to figure out which girl to take to the Spring dance, but first the girl had to ask him out.

When I had finished helping clean up the kitchen from dinner I decided it was time to take a shower and get ready for bed. I enjoyed the fact that our house had two master bedrooms and I got the second so I had my own private bath. This came in handy since my brother liked to get up late and jump into the bathroom. Luckily for me also was that mine was upstairs with the guest room so I had a lot of privacy. My parents and brother had room downstairs. My shower, brushing my teeth and combing my hair took half an hour. I had about an hour left before I would go to sleep so I picked up _Twilight_.

I was so caught up in the story that I forgot all about going to bed instead I kept on reading. I couldn't get enough of Bella and Edward. I mean their story was better than William Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_. I mean don't get me wrong I enjoyed it, but mostly the updated movie with Leo and Claire. I can't stand those old and outdate movies from before color. Of no I always fall asleep during black and white movies. I didn't hear footsteps leading up the stairs or hear my door squeak as my mom entered the room.

"Why aren't you asleep?" my mom asked as I jumped from surprise not fear. I looked over at her with a half smile on my face and blushed.

"Sorry mom I must have lost track of time" I said almost in a whisper trying to hold my place in the book.

"What has you up past one in the morning?" she asked a little frantic. I looked over to the clock on my nightstand because I couldn't believe it was that late. Sure enough the clock read one twenty.

"I got caught up in this book. I accidentally lost track of time. I was only planning on reading for an hour, but got sucked into the story plot" I said quietly trying to sound

calm.

"Oh Elizabeth it's alright. I understand. I guess it's a good thing tomorrow is Saturday instead of Monday. I do though want you to put your story aside and get to sleep. Your dad and I are going shopping for your birthday on Sunday and Joey plans on going out. So if we're gone when you get up don't worry" she said taking the book from me and placing it on the nightstand and softly kissing my forehead. She moved to the door and shut the light off before heading off to bed herself.

That night I dreamed of Edward Cullen and his family. I was so fascinated by the whole human loving a vampire. I did remember the CBS show 'Moonlight' that only aired for one season. I tried to remember Mick St. John fell in love with a human girl Beth. Yeah I guess vampires could just be like us. In the show Mick had blue eyes not red ones. He even was able to walk about in the sun. I do think that he wore sunglasses most of the time. Yeah Edward was becoming more real to me every moment. Luckily for me I could become Bella in my dream and retell the story with me cozying up to my very own vampire.

My mom was right everyone was gone when I got up the next day. I was surprised that I slept in till noon. I guess staying up past midnight would do that. I quickly got up and cleaned up before heading down to get some food. I decided that since I wasn't going anywhere I would keep my pajama's on. I could lunge around in them. It was warm out so I quickly pulled on a tank top with some soccer shorts that I used when I went running. I was comfortably situated in one of our big soft recliners ready to get back to my book when the doorbell rang.

I got up and walked over to the door. I was taught not to answer the door no matter what if I was home alone. I could see it was a deliver person carrying a small package. I let my better judgment take me back to my chair and Edward. I finished _Twilight_ and was half way done with _New Moon_ before my family returned home. I hated the fact that Edward had left Bella, but mostly that Jacob was trying to get comfortable with her. I mean come on, Jacob was too young for her and well Edward was trying to keep her safe.

"Beth!" my dad almost shouted as he entered the study. He was carrying the small package.

"Dad! I'm not deaf" I exclaimed as I got up and went to the kitchen carrying my book. I could tell we were going to have take-out again. This time though it was Taco Bell. I really didn't like Taco Bell, but ate it when they bought it. After eating two Tacos and some cinnamon twists I dismissed myself to my room.

"Beth, I want you to get to bed early tonight, tomorrow is your sixteenth birthday. We have a big day planned for you" my mom said giving me a wink. I smiled and walked upstairs. I got ready for bed and was lying down when I decided to finish the other half of _New Moon_. It was almost eleven thirty by the time I finished so I quickly turned out the lights and drifted off to sleep to play Bella with Edward and his family.

I woke up early the next day dreading the fact that knowing my parents they were planning on throwing a huge party for me. I got dressed, wearing a nice flower printed sundress and some flip flops. I headed down to the kitchen to eat something when a small note caught my eye.

_Beth---_

_I hate to miss your birthday, but got called into work._

_Your mom had to go in for a major car wreck. Joey _

_headed out to the beach with a girl named Lily or _

_something. We will make up your special b-day next_

_weekend. Enjoy you day! At least you won't have _

_a huge scary party. You know your mom!_

_Happy Birthday!!!! Love Dad_

_Ps. Your gift is outside, there was a set of keys lying_

_on the counter with a pink bow attached to them._

I quickly looked outside to see my very own car or should say jeep wrangler parked in the driveway. I got my license back home, but couldn't seriously drive because of my age. I went out the door to check out my new ride. I was excited I had always wanted a wrangler because I feel in love with the one Max Evans drove in _Roswell_. I looked inside to notice that it was fully loaded with GPS and even a cool Cd system, upon inspecting the jeep I could tell it was perfect in every way. Thankfully I wouldn't have to ride with Joey in the morning.

I chose not to head out for some joy riding instead I wanted to continue with my books. Since I was a fast reader and having gotten up early thinking it would be a busy day I was finished reading the third book shortly after noon. I started the last book right after getting a snack and using the bathroom. I didn't know how long I had been at the book until I heard the front door slam shut. I turned to see Joey standing in the hallway with some girl I hoped was Lily. I got up and introduced myself and luckily it was Lily. I chose to head up to my room to finish up reading and to get cleaned up. I finished _Breaking Dawn_ shortly after ten. I heard the front door open and my name called.

My mom and dad were standing in the kitchen holding a small cake with the words 'Happy Birthday' written on it. I smiled as they started to sing the familiar song and tell me to make a wish. I thought long and hard before thinking in my head_. I wish my life could be more interesting like in Stephanie Meyers' world of Twilight_. Then I blew out the candles and ate some cake and ice cream before getting some more gifts. My parents got me some gift cards to different stores as well as a hefty gas card to pay for gas. I also got some clothes for relatives and more gift cards. I even opened the small parcel that I had gotten the day before, inside of it was a small charm bracelet with different gems dangling down from it. I knew this was from my friend Alexis back in L.A. I had pointed it out to here once when we were shopping. I even went back to get it but it was gone.

It was nearly midnight before I got upstairs to re-brush my teeth and get ready for school the next day. I placed the gift cards in my purse and put all the _Twilight_ books in my bag. I told one of the girls at school about them and told her once I read them I'd let her borrow them. I even put my laptop and cord ion my bag along with my binder. I slept peacefully all night dreaming of Forks Washington and my favorite fictional family. I got up and ready for the school day. I was in a hurry so I didn't notice that all of my family was already gone or so I thought. I headed to my wrangler and made it to school just in time to head to the office to turn in some paper work for getting a car pass to park in the student parking lot.

The office looked a little different when I opened the door and headed in. There was an older lady behind the desk.

"Hello dear! My name is Mrs. Cope and welcome to Forks High School" the lady whispered before I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight S. Meyer does.

A/N: I hope I get more reviews to know if the story is good or not. I enjoy writing my stories and really enjoy feedback to them. Have another chapter already typed will post when I have 15 reviews. Jaymelynn

Twilight Wishes 1

I couldn't believe my ears, great I just passed out in front of Mrs. Cope some fictional character from one amazing novel. Oh my good is this some _Twilight Zone_ for me. Did my whole family set me up for my birthday or what? I could feel a cool hand on my forehead. So I decided it was now or never for me to open my eyes. There was another lady standing over me along with Mrs. Cope.

"Oh good sweetie your awake" Mrs. Cope said as she moved back into the main office. I tried to lay still because my head was still wrecking havoc on me. I could hear Mrs. Cope talking with someone as the other lady watched me.

"Well darling I checked your number, funny thing is that it's no longer in service" Mrs. Cope said while handing me a paper.

"I'm sorry what is this" I asked puzzled, but taking the sheet from her.

"This is your schedule; you need each of your teachers to sign it. At the end of the day return it to me" she said then sent me on my way. I looked up at the clock noticing it was only seven thirty and first class was at eight. I headed to the parking lot to see if my jeep was there. It wasn't where I parked it, scanning the lot I could tell it wasn't here. Great my day just got even better as I silently watched the beat up red pickup travel into the parking lot. Damn it I was in the Twilight world, but how would I get out of it.

I also watched the Silver Volvo enter the parking lot with the infamous Cullen family. They looked just like Stephanie Meyer described them I was instantly in love with their beauty. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I boy with messing brown hair approached me.

"You must be Isabella Swan" the boy said reaching out his hand.

"No, I'm not Isabella Swan" I said as I tried to compose myself because it was then Edward turned in my direction. I tried to look away quickly before meeting his eyes.

"I'm Mike Newton" he said still holding out his hand. I had to fake a smile because I could only imagine what he was thinking.

"It's nice to meet you Mike, I'm Elizabeth Mason, but I like to be called Beth" I said shaking his hand quickly.

"Wow! Beth your last name is different" he said with a smirk. I turned my focus on Alice who was intently looking straight at me. Jasper was standing close beside her. The only thing I really wanted at this moment was to be able to curl up in front of the fireplace and wait for this dream to end. I tried to quickly pinch myself to wake up, but instead I hurt myself. Damn, this wasn't like any normal dream, an if I was correct I wouldn't be waking up anytime soon.

"Would you help me find my first class?" I asked Mike as he was starting to move into a crowd of people.

"Sure" was all he said as he moved me or should I say steered me into the right direction. I walked into the room handing my slip to the teacher who signed it and told me where to sit. Right before the late bell rang Bella entered the class looking frazzled. The teacher directed her to sit beside me. I had to admit Bella was a pretty girl; she wasn't boring looking at all. Toward the end of the class the teacher gave us a few moments to start the homework assignment. Most of the students decided to talk instead.

"Hello" I said turning to Bella. She turned to me and shyly smiled.

"Hello" she said. I guess I would have to get her started.

"I'm Elizabeth Mason, but I like to be called Beth" I said sticking my hand out to her.

I'm Isabella Swan, but I like Bella better" she said shaking my hand. I smiled this wasn't so bad after all.

"So where did you move from" I asked.

"Phoenix, and you" she said quietly.

"Well I moved to Olympia from Los Angeles then to here" I said telling the truth, but not saying into this story from the real world. Finally the bell rang sending us to the next class. I couldn't believe it my schedule was exactly the same as Bella's. There wasn't one change in it. Great no matter what I would be stuck sharing with her, well actually she was stuck sharing her world with me. I was thankful the other classes passed by quickly so that I could get away from Mike Newton and all the other boys drooling over Bella.

I wasn't sure where I wanted to be so as I went through the lunch line I decided to grab a sandwich and a bottle of water to eat outside. I mean I know it's not warm out but I didn't want to eat inside the cafeteria to watch the student body crowd around Bella the new girl. As I was walking outside I bumped into someone. I looked up to see it was none other than Alice Cullen. I dropped my belongings and bent down to pick them up.

"I'm so sorry about bumping into you" I said as I quickly held onto my sandwich I had just dropped.

"You're Beth Mason" she asked. I didn't know what to do so I just nodded my head.

"It's nice to meet you. I just wish I had seen you" she says giving me a puzzled look. I knew what she meant; I wasn't supposed to be here. I just passed by her almost getting pushed down by Emmett as he walked beside Rosalie. She just gave me a weird look and continued on her way. I made my way to a small table that was located under the porch of the school but also had a view of the inside of the cafeteria. I watched as Jessica Stanley told Bella the lowdown about the Cullen's and how Bella would glance over to get a peek. I laughed at the innocence of the whole thing. I also noticed Alice staring at me through the window. I didn't understand why she continued watching me. After finishing my lunch I decided to head to the infamous biology room.

I entered the classroom to notice a few students where already there. I handed my slip to the teacher who told me to go sit toward the back where he had an opening. I didn't want to think about sitting next to Edward and maybe I wouldn't be. I was quickly looking over the class syllabus that I didn't notice someone sitting next to me until I heard a soft growl. I turned to see Edward quickly cover his mouth as Bella stood in front of the fan the teacher had on. I just hoped that Edward did exactly what was to happen in the book. The teacher signed Bella's form and asked her to join our table. I was sitting in the middle of Edward and Bella. He never relaxed the whole class period and before the bell rang he bolted for the door.

"Where's your next class Bella?" I heard Mike ask her.

"It's in the gym" she shyly said looking over at me.

"Do you mind if I follow you?" I asked looking out the door to see Alice's puzzled reaction as I looked over to her.

"Sure go ahead" Mike said as he talked with Bella asking her question after question. I just walked quietly beside them. I couldn't believe it when I entered the gym it didn't look like my high school gym. This gym was old and worn out with volleyball nets all over the courts. Some students were hanging out like it was study hall; others were engaged in the badminton game. I followed Bella out to the teacher and she signed both of our notes. I was so thankful this was the last class of the day. I was stuck on the same team as Bella and Mike. He was only playing with Bella. I was going insane watching him flirt nonstop with her. Could he not see her tuning him out? When the bell rang I half ran, half jogged to the locker room to shower.

As I was showering I tried to think of where I would stay the night. I knew I couldn't find a way to Olympia today and get back by tomorrow. I guessed I would stay at a cheep motel close to the school so I wouldn't have to walk far. I pulled back on my clothes and headed out to the lockers to get my belongings. As I turned to aisle where my locker was Alice was talking to Rosalie. They were down from my locker but still on the same aisle. I looked over at them as I pulled my laptop bag and book bag out of the locker. Trying not to look back at them I hurried out the locker room into the parking lot of the school. I could see several of the students were still there. Edward and Jasper were leaned up against his Volvo talking quietly while Bella was getting into her pickup.

I headed out of the parking lot onto the street headed back into town. I walked for a while before I watched Bella's pickup drive by me. I couldn't believe how it felt to be here in Forks, luckily for me it was cool out and not raining. I was almost to the grocery store when I felt this sudden gush of wind pass me by. I knew it was the Volvo. Edward was headed to the hospital to leave for Alaska. I felt a little sadden by the thought he wouldn't be at school the next few days. I got some food from the store and directions to the motel. It was a good thing I had cash on me when I left home. I got a room for a week not knowing how long I would be here.

Once inside the room I decided to use the phone to check to see if the cash card I had and other cards I had got where still active. Luckily for me all of the gift cards and cash cards were fine except for the ones my parents gave me for emergencies. I called a cab to take me to the clothing store because I needed some clothes. I quickly got several t-shirts, jeans, skirts, tank tops, undergarments and a sundress. I also got some socks, a pair of sandals, tennis shoes and another pair of Uggs. I wasn't surprised the bill was a couple of hundreds of dollars since several of the items were on sale. I took the cab back to the Motel and did homework.

The rest of the week went by fast. I was surprised Alice would find little ways to bump into me. She even talked to me a couple of times just to see how I was and if things were going fine. One time Rosalie was with her when she bumped into me, Rosalie picked up my book I dropped and handed it to me before pulling Alice away with her. Bella was upset most of the week because Edward wasn't at school. I tried to talk to her but she really didn't talk much. I was sitting with Bella's friends once Jessica realized I was new at the school as well. I really like Angela Webber; she was totally nice and just like the Stephanie described her. I really didn't like Jessica, she just gossiped way too much.

I had a hard time focusing on my school work as I heard fire trucks close by. I looked outside the motel window to see them in the parking lot. When I looked around I noticed smoke was entering the room quickly. I grabbed both my book bags and my purse. I was able to barely make it out of the room before the flames pushed there way into the room. I was now without a place to stay. The whole motel was engulfed in flames. I had dropped my belongings when I was knocked out a huge blow as the gas main blew causing bursts of flames and flying debris.

"Carlisle I think she's waking up" I heard Alice say. I could feel a cool hand on my forehead. My eyes opened slowly as I took in the hospital room.

"What happened?" I questioned. Alice turned to the door where I noticed another person standing.

"Alice, why don't you allow your dad to talk with her in private" the woman said quietly. Alice looked from me to her dad. She quietly left the room leaving me alone with Carlisle.

"Alice told me your name is Elizabeth" he asked all I could do was nod my head, "Well Elizabeth, the motel you were staying in caught on fire. You were lucky to get out before the room you were in exploded which threw you several feet causing you to pass out. I looked in your purse to get you parents number but found that it was out of order" he said looking over toward the door.

"I don't know where they are" I quietly said which brought tears to my eyes. He put his hand on mine.

"I know! I didn't think you'd need CPS digging into your past so I talked to my wife and we decided to let you stay for us until we can locate your parents. If you would like that" he said softly trying to gauge my response or to keep Alice calmed down.

"I don't want to go to CPS" I said breaking down crying. I just wanted to go home I thought. All I wanted was to be able to hug Joey and tell my parents how much I loved them. I was worried I would be stuck here in this place forever. Hopefully I would be safe with the Cullen's.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: It all belongs to S. Meyer.

Twilight Wishes 2

I was surprised at how much effort Alice had to withstand to be normal. It was weird walking into the Cullen house and having them all welcome me into their home willingly. I hated the stupid fire that destroyed the motel. Yet I couldn't complain I knew that this family would protect me no matter what. I was taken to a room that seemed familiar when I first got to the home.

"Alice! Don't get me wrong I am thankful for your family letting me stay here, but who's room is this" I asked praying that it wasn't Edward's. I knew he was a major freak of music and this room could describe him totally.

"This room is my brother Edward's room, but he won't mind you staying here for the time being until Esme can clean up the guest room for you" she said in a chirpy voice smiling over at me. Esme entered the room with some clean clothes and other things I might need.

"Beth don't worry about anything. You'll be perfectly safe here with us. My husband has taken all the steps to keep you here with us until your parents can be located" Esme whispered as she helped me onto the couch. I knew it wouldn't be as comfortable as a bed, but it could be worse. I cleaned up and got ready for bed. I had drifted off to sleep when I heard voices downstairs.

"Alice! What were you thinking? This isn't some game, she's human and we are not" Edward was yelling at Alice.

"Edward, she's different. If we didn't help here she would have been lost in the system. There's something about her that screams 'help'. I couldn't stand by and not help her" she called back to him. I had managed to creep downstairs to listen in on the argument. Jasper caught me and whispered something to the others because Carlisle looked over at me.

"Are you alright Beth?" he questioned.

"I heard loud voices and my name. I don't want to be a bother" I said as I made my way to the front door half stumbling and walking. I quickly opened the door and fled into the front yard where Emmett and Rosalie were just walking out of the forest. Rosalie looked up at me only to see tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Beth are you alright" she asked questioning me. I didn't know what else to do other than throw myself into her open arms. She held onto me tightly as she helped me walk back to the house. Emmett stood right beside her.

"Rosalie is she alright" I heard Carlisle ask softly.

"She passed out a moment ago" Emmett said harshly. I didn't know what else was going on because I was sleeping. It had been a trying night and I needed the sleep. I woke up the next morning back in Edward's room on his couch. He was sitting at the foot of it watching me sleep.

"I know you have better things to do than to watch me sleep" I said with a bit of venom in my voice. I wasn't too happy he was in here.

'I want to tell you 'I'm Sorry' for the confusion last night. I was surprised that you were here. My family didn't warn me ahead of time about you, but still it was no way to act. I hope you will forgive my rude behavior and we could be friends" he said quietly almost a whisper.

"I'll forgive you Edward if you promise not to lie to me about how your feeling. I know how it feels to come home and find that it's different than when you left, but sometimes new experiences are more enjoyable than old familiars" I said smiling over to him to let him know all was forgiven.

"You seem to know what you're talking about" he said staring at me.

"I do" I said looking past him to the door where I saw Alice standing.

"Will you share your story" she asked eagerly. I wasn't ready just yet to share it, but wanted to be honest with them.

"I can't" I said sadly. They both left shortly after to allow me to get ready for school. I hated that I was nearly killed in a fire yet I still had to go right back to school. I didn't ride to school with the other Cullen children instead Esme and Carlisle drove me to school. They took me into the office where Edward was already waiting.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen it's so good to see you this morning. How might I be able to help you?" Mrs. Cope said with lustful eyes. I tried not giggling when I heard Edward growl behind me and then placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Mrs. Cope my wife and I have taken over as Elizabeth's guardians. We would like to have all of her school papers updated and changed" Carlisle said as he looked over at me.

"I hate to say, but I don't have any records here for Miss. Mason" she said.

"Then we would like to fill all the paperwork and get it all legally down" Esme said as she whispered something to Edward. He then helped led me to my first class.

"What was that all about?" I questioned.

"Esme wanted me to make sure you got to class" he said with a smile in his voice.

"Thank you" I said before slipping into class. I took my seat beside Bella and turned my attention to the teacher. I moved like a robot to most of my classes. I was glad when the lunch bell rang. I forgot to eat something this morning and was hungry. I was passing by Jessica when I heard their conversation.

"Did you hear that new girl is staying with the Cullen's?" one girl asked.

"No I didn't" Bella said quietly.

"Well she's probably just after the Cullen money. I mean really have you seen how she dressed. Then today she's dressed nicely. I mean how low could she go to become someone" Jessica said eyeing me up. I felt the tears forming in my eyes. I didn't want to give them the satisfaction of making me cry but I couldn't help it. I went to turn when I ran into someone.

"Alice told me you didn't eat this morning. Where do you think your going?" Edward asked in a soft voice.

"I really don't want to be in here" I said keeping my eyes from going to Bella's table.

"Is it something Jessica said" he asked growling.

"It's nothing really" I said. He grabbed my hand and led me over to his families table where Rosalie pulled out a seat while waiting for us. I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I moved where no human had been allowed before I arrived. I also knew every girl in the room was jealous of Edward holding my hand taking me to his family. Alice had gotten me some food which I ate without any talking. I knew they were talking too quietly for human's to hear because I could barely see their lips moving.

The rest of the day moved on without any incidents from anyone else. Alice was waiting for me after gym class with a big smile on her face. I didn't really want to know what it was about but knew it wasn't anything good.

"So I was thinking since I know you already finished your homework that maybe we could drive to Port Angles to get you some cute outfits" she said while motioning a wave to Jasper who was waiting at the Volvo.

"I really don't want you to buy me anything" I said quietly. She turned around to stare at me.

"Beth I know you didn't enter our lives for our money. We entered your life. Don't worry about what they are all talking about. We would never allow any of them to hurt you" she said with a little fierceness in her voice.

"Alice all I want is to go home, get see my family. I miss them" I said in a whisper.

"I know Beth" was all she said before leading me to the car. Edward looked a little frustrated as we got into it. Rosalie and Emmett didn't join us. Jasper sat up front with Edward while Alice sat beside me. I knew he was driving like a manic so I didn't even look at the speedometer. I could tell from the direction we were going in that we weren't heading home. Before I knew it he was pulling into a spot at a shopping center. We spent the next couple of hours going in and out of stores while Alice picked out clothes for me. It was nice of her, but also something I hoped she wouldn't make a habit of doing. It was close to seven when my stomach growled.

"Why don't you two get something to eat and meet us at the car in thirty minutes" Alice told us as she took off with Jasper.

"What would you like for dinner?" Edward asked me.

"I'd just like to eat a giant corn dog" I said. His phone starting ringing, he carefully took it out and answered it. I could hear Alice's voice saying something about junk food. I laughed; of course she would see my choice and ruin it. I didn't question him why I couldn't have a hotdog and settled for a chicken salad and an ice tea. Alice and Jasper caught up with us as we were in a Border's book store. I was looking around for the _Twilight_ series to see if they had it here. I couldn't find it. We headed home to call it a night. I was bushed and ready to fall asleep.

Jasper drove the car while Edward sat in the back with me because I had fallen asleep while walking to the car from the bookstore. He was so gentle with me when he got into the backseat and even more careful as he helped me out once we got home. I don't remember much of the night before except for Alice helping me change into my pajamas and Rosalie pulling my hair up into a ponytail. For once since coming to this world I felt safe.

I woke up early this morning wanting to see where in the books I was at. I skimmed through it quickly noticing today was the day Tyler's van was to run into Bella. I could prevent it all from happening but would I do that. I was falling in love with Edward Cullen even though I know with my whole being that he is meant for Bella Swan. What was I going to do?

A/N: What will Beth do, will she let her heart let her fall for Edward or will she push him to Bella? Does Alice know anything about her? Will she tell the Cullen's her secret? All these questions will be answered in the next few chapters of the story so enjoy!!!!!!!!jaymelynn


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: It all belongs to S. Meyer.

A/N: Please review and let me know how you like it or if you hate it.-jaymelynn

Twilight Wishes 3

True to Alice's word she did buy me some really neat outfits. I really enjoyed the shopping time that I spent with Edward, but Alice and Jasper were pretty funny as well. I think I enjoy all of the Cullen's and I crave their company when were apart. I hate not being able to tell them all about it. Alice and the rest of the family have been so nice to me. I quickly ate the breakfast that Esme had fixed for me while the others lingered in the living room doing other things.

Edward had already went outside to warm up the Volvo because it had snowed the night before and it was cool out. It was funny how we all fit inside of his Volvo since Alice sat on Jasper's lap in the front while I shared the back seat with Rosalie and Emmett. I noticed when we pulled into the parking lot that Bella hadn't arrived yet. Alice wanted me to join her out of the cool air, but I wanted to talk with Bella before school started. I wanted to try to get to know her. Edward stayed behind as everyone else left. He waited just outside the buildings to keep an eye on me probably.

When I could hear Bella's rust bucket coming down the street I turned next to me where Edward was waiting. He even looked up to gaze upon Bella as she entered the school parking lot. I could see Mike was watching her from beside Jessica. Bella pulled into a spot and began to get out of her truck when I made my way over to her.

"Bella" I said. She didn't turn to look at me. I noticed she had ear plugs in her ears. So I tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped a little off the ground and sighed at me.

"Beth! You scared me" she said with a gasp of air.

"I didn't mean to! I actually wanted to see if you'd like to get together and study. I haven't really gotten to know many people and you seem really nice so I wanted to see if you'd be friends with me" I said really fast trying not to sound anxious or dumb. She actually smiled at me.

"I would actually like to get to know you" she said shyly. I had forgotten the reason I came over to talk to her the sound of ice crunching. Tyler's van was headed right to us. There was no way we would survive this. Bella grabbed my arm as I grabbed hers and I closed my eyes waiting for the impact. I felt a gentle push as Bella and I landed backwards into an ice mound. I hit my head and felt a thump as my butt made contact with the cold ice. I looked over to Bella who was rubbing her head but alright. Edward was standing or should I say hovering over both of us. I could see his eyes were pitch black.

The voices of the other students yelling over one and another were annoying. Tyler was also beginning reassured about the help being on the way. A few moments later there were teachers and paramedics moving the van from in front of us. Edward slowly stood up on his own accord Bella and I weren't so lucky. As I stretcher was brought out for Bella I could see Alice standing next to Jasper in tears. When our eyes met she smiled a small smile. Edward rode with me to the hospital saying I was living with his family.

I was put in the ER with both Tyler and Bella. Tyler was pretty banged up, but Bella seemed to just be sore and maybe a bump on the head like me. Edward stood watch over us until Carlisle came into the room. He quickly looked over the other two admits and then came over to me quickly with concern written all over his face.

"Beth are you alright! Is there anything broken? Do you feel sick?" he asked me question after question.

"Carlisle! I am fine. I hit my head on the ice and probably have a bruised butt from the impact with a huge mound of snow I was pushed into" I said trying to ease his concern. Instead he looked directly over to Edward who just moved in lips ever so slightly. They were having one of their silent conversations.

"Dr. Cullen. Chief Swan wants to take Bella home" a nurse said pulling them out of their conversation.

"Okay, he can come back here. Beth Esme is on her way here to pick you up and take you home. I want you to stay in bed until I get home. You seem to be a magnet for injuries" he said softly to me. I smiled as he walked over to talk with Bella and her dad. Edward had taken his leave as well. Once Carlisle, Bella and her dad were gone I was left with Tyler who was knocked out. Since I knew the story was still playing out Bella had just confronted Edward while he was talking with Rosalie and Carlisle.

I must have passed out because I felt a soft nudge on my shoulder that pulled me out of dream land. Alice was standing behind Esme with a worried expression on her face. I began to worry about what they or really Alice had planned for me.

"Come on sweetie. Carlisle asked for you to just stay home and rest. He'll check you over later tonight when he comes in" Esme said as she helped me into a wheelchair to go to her car. Alice followed along until Edward appeared out of thin air.

"I'll drive her home. Esme we still need more food" Edward spoke very softly to Esme, but still had this passion or maybe guilt hiding inside of it. I knew he would feel like this was his entire fault.

"That is right!" Esme said fatly. She looked down at me and then back at him.

"Esme, I'll go with them to help Edward out. He's right we do need to buy some groceries, maybe even some soups and healthy foods" Alice said almost in a daze. I bet I was going to be sick so the soup would come in hand for me. Esme bent down and kissed my forehead and left me in the very capable hands of Edward and Alice.

"Alice you drive home" Edward said as he handed her his keys. She slid into the driver's seat while he helped me into the backseat and then slid in beside me. I felt very tried so I laid my head onto his shoulder but before I knew it I was pressed up against his chest fast a sleep. I felt the car pull to a complete stop but couldn't open my eyes. I felt Edward's cool hands reach around my arms and legs as he picked me up to carry me into the house and probably put me to bed. I could feel cool air on my face as I began to open my eyes. I let my eyes scan the room and the first thing that popped out to me was this wasn't Edward's room.

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked as he turned on the bedside lamp.

"I feel a little sore" I said quietly. Esme was standing behind him. I could see the other lingering in the hallway.

"Luckily for you a bump on the head and a sore body is all you have. I have decided a few days at home will help you rest and recoup. Try to be careful" he said in a firm voice filled with compassion.

"Carlisle thank you" I said before dozing back off. I really felt safe and comfortable with them. They were right now the closest family I had, and I would savor every moment I got to spend with them. True to his word I stayed home for two days resting and getting better. Today is Friday and Carlisle is insisting that I go back to get any assignments I have missed and to try to get to know the rest of the student body. Only person who called me other than Bella Swan was Angela Webber. The rest of the student body didn't even bother to check on me.

I got up unsure of how I really felt and got dressed in the outfit Alice had picked out for me. I knew she had great style, but luckily for me she only picked out a simple flower sundress with a light sweater. I was glad to see some ballet style shoes instead of some crazy heels of any. After scanning my appearance in the mirror I open my bedroom door. It was quiet in the house so I headed downstairs to get some breakfast. Esme was sitting at the counter reading.

"Beth you want something to eat" she asked smiling.

"Esme I think I'll just grab a bagel. I don't really feel like eating a big meal. I think I am way too nervous" I said to her in all honesty. She smiled and continued reading. Carlisle came in from the back door and seemed surprised to see me at the house.

"Beth I thought I asked you to go to school today" he asked in a questioning tone. I looked to him and then to Esme.

"I'm sorry I got up just a little while ago" I said.

"Carlisle, Alice said she didn't have a good night sleep so it probably would be better if she slept in. I'll take her to school" Esme said trying to be nice.

"No Esme that's not necessary. I'm heading to the hospital and I could swing by the high school and drop her off. I think you should stay here and enjoy the peace and quiet" he said as he turned to me.

"Beth you have your school bag" he asked as he led me out to his Mercedes. I went to get into the back when he opened the passenger side door. I got into the seat without looking back. I knew at some point this was either going to end badly or I would find my way back home. Yet for some reason I longed to be home, but at the same time longed to stay a part of this family. My heart was keeping me from seeing clearly.

"I think you have been distracted" Carlisle said as he pulled to a stop in front of the high school. He handed me a doctor slip with why I wasn't at school on time.

"Thank you Carlisle" I said as I took the slip and headed for the office. I couldn't believe how slow things have been going. I knew Edward was ignoring Bella from the timeline in the book, but that would all end when he started falling for her. It was already third period. I went into the room and handed the teacher Mrs. Cope had given me to hand to them. I went directly to my seat and sat beside of Bella who turned and gave me a quick smile.

We walked to our next class together with Mike, Eric, Jessica and Angela walking beside us. They were all talking about doing something together soon. They were unsure of what that was going to be, but Bella and I decided to have a sleep over at her house this weekend. I would have to talk call Esme or Carlisle and ask them, but she already assured me her dad wouldn't mind. The next class dragged on until finally it was lunch time. Edward was waiting for me outside of the class. He didn't even look in Bella's direction.

"Edward do you think Esme and Carlisle would allow me to go over to Bella's house for a sleep over" I asked quietly trying to assess his mood. He grabbed the tray of food Alice held out for me and paid the lady.

"I think they'd be okay with you going out" Alice said as she spaced out probably having a vision of it. She closed her eyes and then opened them again with a smile on her face. At that same moment Edward made a growl and dropped the tray of food on the table and stalked out of the cafeteria.

"Is he alright" I asked or more like questioned. Rosalie shrugged the question off and handed me some of her juice. It was weird how much they acted human yet they weren't. I liked thinking of them as my family because right now anyway they were. Right before the bell rang Edward came back into the cafeteria to take my book bag and walk with me to biology. Bella half way there joined us and began talking about Angela wanting to join in on the slumber party. We talked the rest of the way on what to do and all the things to watch.

"Beth I'll tell Esme when we get home you went over to Bella's house. I really don't think that she or Carlisle would mind that too much. The rest of us will probably go out and do something, but if for any reason you want to leave early call me and I'll come get you. Let's go inside before the teacher gets mad" he said while smiling down at me. Yep I sure did feel safe with Edward. I joined Bella walking to the rest of our classes together. When the bell rang ending gym Alice was outside the locker room door waiting for me holding a bag. I knew all too well these were clothes for the slumber party. Bella was waiting for me so I just hugged Alice and ran to catch up with Bella. I looked over to the Volvo and could see Edward looking sadly after me. They all looked a little sad.

Bella drove her old clunker to her house where we were left alone until Angela showed up later that afternoon. I wonder what is happening with the story if its changing as I change things or is it still the same. Bella and I went inside of her home where we both plopped down on the couch to rest.

"You know Beth its nice having you here. Usually when I come home I am here until my dad shows up" Bella said turning on the TV. I knew how she felt back in my world I was left home a lot since both my parents worked and Joey was always out with his friends. I was lonely but didn't know it. We both sat there watching the TV until the doorbell rang. Bella quickly got up and answered it. I couldn't believe who was at the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: It all belongs to S. Meyer.

_A/N: I don't know if it's good or not I have only one review and this is the fourth chapter. Please review and let me know what you think about the story. I will post new chapter but love to read the feedback that you the readers leave behind-jaymlynn_

Twilight Wishes 4

Bella opened the door to reveal Alice standing outside with Angela. I was a little amused and scared as to why Alice had to come to the sleepover, but Bella didn't seem to mind at all. Alice pulled me to the kitchen.

"Beth I'm only staying until Bella's dad gets home then I'll be heading home. Edward wanted me to make sure you and Bella were safe" she said squeezing me into a big hug. I know she knows something is up with me, but how much does she know I wonder. Once Chief Swan came in the house carrying in some pizzas Alice took her leave. Looking out the living room window I could see Edward waiting in the Volvo. Alice gracefully skipped out to him, sliding carefully into the front seat, and then they were gone into the dark empty night.

It seemed as the night unfolded that the Chief was glad and thankful that Bella had made some friends here. I think he might have been worrying a little about her since the van incident with Tyler. While we ate dinner Chief Swan kept looking over at me and it was a little scary until he asked me a question.

"You live with the Cullen's" he asked almost like he couldn't believe his ears.

"Yeah" was all I could manage to say.

"It's good to know that they took you in after that fire" he continued. I didn't know what else to say.

"You were in a fire" Angela asked me. Bella turned to look over at me.

"I came to Forks the same time that Bella did with my family and when I went to school that first day they just disappeared. I don't know where they are or anything, so I rented a room in a motel down from the school. I was there until it burned down and I was taken to the hospital where I met Alice who insisted to her dad that he allowed me to stay with them. I was even nervous about being taken away and agreed to stay with them" I said quietly.

"You did the right thing" Chief Swan said as he placed a hand on my shoulder. The small gesture made me feel a little bit better about the whole situation. He was right though if I hadn't chosen the Cullen's I'd be in a foster home or even in another city. The rest of the night was all talk about the different boys who attended Forks High. A few times Edward was mentioned but then his name was dropped. I had to giggle in my head about the thoughts I could imagine the girls having over him. Charlie took his leave and went up to bed while we stayed downstairs talking and watching movies. I was glad I came over both of the two girls in front of me were really nice and somehow now connected into my life.

I don't know when we all went to sleep but know we didn't wake up until the sun was shinning into the living room window. It was sunny outside which meant the Cullen's would be staying out of human's eyesight. I was hoping to go home this afternoon, but knew they wouldn't be coming out. I decided to call them to see if they'd want me to stay here or find a ride home.

"Bella do you mind if I use your phone" I asked.

"Not at all" she said as she pointed to where the phone was located. I dialed the number I had memorized he first time I was told it. I now waited for someone to answer it.

"Cullen Residence" Alice said. I could barely hear Emmett muttering 'darn psychic' in the background.

"Alice! This is Beth, I was wondering if I would be staying here the whole weekend or if I was to come home today" I asked trying to think of what Angela and Bella had planned.

"Oh!" she said quietly. I didn't know if she was lost or if she really didn't know.

"Alice" I said.

"Esme wants to talk to you" she said as I guess she passed the phone off to Esme.

"Beth please forgive Alice. Emmett threw something at here and she hit her head. I think you can stay with the girls if you want or one of us can come and get you. It all depends on what you would like to do" she replied kindly. I thought for a moment the girls were fun and I did want to allow the Cullen's to be able to enjoy there own home.

"If it is alright with you I'd like to stay the rest of the day, but would like to come home later this evening" I said.

"I think that would be great. I'll make sure Carlisle picks you up before he heads home. Have fun with the girls. Alice told me to tell you she's glad you've made some good friends. Bye sweetie" she said before she hung up the phone. I smiled to myself that sounded like something Alice would say.

The rest of the day was pretty fun. We went down to the main street of Forks and walked up and down the stores looking in them. We did venture inside a few of them but didn't really buy anything. Somehow we ended up at Newton's store. Angela said we should go inside; I really didn't but went in anyway. I enjoyed camping with my family when I was growing up and would love to just go camping one day again with them.

"Hey Bella" Mike said as he moved close by her. I had to stifle a small giggle that escaped my throat. I went to explore the store. I wanted to get a sleeping bag so that I could sleep out under the stars one night. I heard a phone ring and then my name.

"Beth!" Mike said as he still stood beside Bella. I walked over to him and grabbed the phone from him.

"It's Edward. Beth are you alright" he said really fast.

"I'm only at Newton's Store" I said looking around myself. I could see it was cloudy outside so there was cloud cover now.

"Edward is something wrong" I asked puzzled.

"Beth stay close with the others and don't wander off on your own. Please promise me you won't wander off on your own" he said.

"I promise to stay with the other girls" I said quietly trying not to cry. I was afraid of what Alice had seen and wanted to go home to them. I knew I would be safe with them.

"Edward when does Carlisle get off" I asked slowly.

"I didn't mean to scare you Beth! Everything's alright please enjoy yourself. You are safe with the girls. If you want to come home, I'll come and get you" he replied full of guilt. He was guilty for making me scared.

"No, that's alright. I'll wait until Carlisle picks me up. See you tonight" I said quickly and hung up. The others were staring at me. I moved to stand beside Angela.

"So you live with the Cullen's" Mike said looking me up and down.

"Yes I do" was all I said. I decided not to get the sleeping bag knowing that they probably had plenty that they never use. I went to stand by the door to wait for Bella to get down since Angela was already waiting beside me. I could see Edward's Volvo waiting down the street from the store.

Bella bought some fishing line for her dad and some other fishing gear for him. She told us how most Saturday's he heads out fishing with his friend Billy Black from La Push. I tried to listen to her story but couldn't keep my mind on what she was saying. I heard a loud bang as two cars collided with each other down the street. Angela just looked over at the scene and then back at us. There were already some people down at the scene helping the injured people out of the car. We headed back to Bella's house.

The rest of the afternoon was spent talking and chatting about everything from our classes to our families. I told them about my real family and how I wished I knew where they were. I learned all about Bella's mom and her step dad Phil. Angela has two brothers who are twins and loves both of her parents. It was nice to just hang out with them. We heard a car pull up in the driveway. It was just Charlie, but he was followed in by a man in a wheelchair and another boy. I presumed they were Billy and Jacob Black.

"Well girls I didn't know you were still having your sleep over" Charlie said as they entered the kitchen seeing the three of us hanging out.

"Dad, Beth is waiting on Dr. Cullen while Angela stayed to keep us company" Bella said as her dad bent down to kiss her forehead. I could feel Billy's eyes on me.

"You live with the Cullen's" he sneered toward me pointing his hand.

"Yes" I said.

"Why?" he replied. Jacob looked nervous just like the rest of us.

"Billy, she's lucky the Cullen's took her in. She was staying in the motel that caught on fire a few weeks ago and then earlier this week in the van incident at the school. Bella and she was saved by the doctor's youngest son. I've told you about your attitude toward them. Just leave it alone" Charlie said as he put his hand on my shoulder. Then there was a knock on the front door. Charlie went to get it, I moved to the hallway to see Rosalie and Emmett standing in the open doorway. Billy looked pissed but so did they.

"We're here to pick up Beth" Emmett said in a booming voice that shook the windows a little. I smiled to let them know I saw them. I went into the living room and picked up my overnight bag.

"Thank you Bella for letting me come over" I said moving past Billy and Jacob.

"Maybe we can get together later this week to do something" she said as I moved out the door. I followed behind Rosalie as she opened the car door for me and slid in the back seat with me. I looked in front to see Edward in the driver's seat barely holding back his temper. I guessed it would be wrong to bother him at this moment. The drive back to the house was a silent one. Once I got out of the Volvo Alice had engulfed me into a bear hug.

"Alice be careful" Jasper said looking over his book he was reading.

"I had a bad feeling something had happened to you" she said trying to hold back her tears.

"I'm fine you guys" I said trying to downplay how scared I was of Billy Black. He stared me down before they came to rescue me. I headed up to shower and go to bed. I had a long day and needed some much deserved sleep. Before my head even hit the pillows I was out. I didn't wake the next day till well past noon. I ventured down the stirs in my pajamas because they were comfortable and I didn't want to take them off. No one was downstairs so I headed for the kitchen. There was a note on the fridge.

_Beth, _

_Carlisle went into work. Should be home early, the _

_rest of us went out on a hike. You were sleeping so _

_peaceful didn't want to wake you. Will see you_

_later tonight. Enjoy the peace and quiet._

_Love Esme_

I felt a small gasp in my throat. My parents left me a similar note right before they left me or should I say I left them. It was like deja'vu all over again. I tried hard to let it slip from my mind but it hurt terribly. I grabbed a banana and headed back up to me room. I slipped back into the bed and grabbed my copy of _Twilight_ and started reading it from the van incident. Nothing had changed it was still the same story as it was when I read it the first time. So that would mean my being here wasn't affecting the story or plot that was written by Mrs. Meyer at all. After reading the next few chapter I knew the next thing to happen would be Edward giving the boys the chance to ask Bella out and then the blood testing. He would avoid talking with her Monday and Tuesday but would spend Wednesday night in her room.

I put the book away under the mattress and decide to just rest for a while longer, but couldn't get my mind off of the events that were to happen shortly. Carlisle came in a little after five carrying in some Chinese food. He passed it to me quietly and sat with me working on his work while I ate the food he brought for me. Once I was done I cleaned up my dirty dishes and tossed the rest of the food. I excused myself and went to brush my teeth.

The others still hadn't come back yet and I decided to head to bed because I didn't want to seem like I was waiting up just for them. I couldn't sleep at all so I went into the bathroom to get a glass of water. My bedroom was connected to Edward's by the bathroom so I stepped into his room. It was just as it was the night I slept in it. I went back to my room and grabbed a throw blanket off the bed and went back to his room lying down on the couch. The cool leather helped coax me into dreamland. I woke up the next morning to the cool touch of Edward's hands on my cheek.

"Have a rough night in your room?" he questioned before moving aside.

"It was strange no one here but Carlisle. I couldn't bring my mind to slow down long enough for me to sleep" I said sitting up. He had this crazy smile across his face. I got up and went back to my room to get ready for school. Sure enough there was already an outfit picked out lying at the foot of my bed.

The next two days passed by very uneventful. I was still the gossip of the school because I was living with the Cullen's but at least I had made two new friends who were way too eager to hang out with me. I still ate lunch with my foster family, but they didn't hover over me like they had the week before. Alice or would get me lunch while the others would already be seated and waiting for us. I was surprised how easy this all came to them. They were very much human even if they weren't really human at all. Tuesday night came so fast that I wasn't ready to watch Edward go after Bella. I wanted to be the one for him. I know it was wrong of me to want this but I have to admit that I did want him.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own this Mrs. Meyer does.

Twilight Wishes 5

I knew what was going to happen but it didn't help me to feel any better knowing. I would have to watch as the boy was falling in love with would swoon over another girl. I would have to let him go to be with her. I watched as my new family lingered about me while waiting for Edward to do what he had to do. I sat beside Rosalie and Alice sat in the front on Jasper's lap. Emmett was late getting out of his class so the rest of us had to not only wait for Edward but also for him.

Bella exited the gym followed closely by Mike who seemed to be avoiding Jessica. I looked over to Bella's truck to notice Tyler was there waiting for her. Emmett joined us shortly after Bella entered her truck and then out of no where Edward had backed us out of the parking spot and was idling in front of Bella. She was now being asked out by yet another boy. If the events were happening in order Bella had been asked out by Mike, Tyler and Eric. Three different boys were interested in her and she would be getting the one I was in love with. Curses to the person who thought it would be fun to play with my life.

After Edward's crazy driving we got back to the Cullen home in record time, Alice seemed mad at Edward and went straight into the woods followed by Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett disappeared to no man's land. Edward stayed behind in his Volvo while I went to the kitchen. I laid my bag on the table and went to the fridge to get some juice. I was dreading having to do my homework but I knew it needed to be done.

Everyone was scattered all over the house doing different things except for Jasper who came into the kitchen to do his homework. He worked very slowly as he looked over the page then wrote something and then turned the page. It was funny to see him working so slow. Once he did finish all of his assignments he didn't leave, instead he picked up an old Civil War book and started reading it. Every once in a while I would catch him staring at me over the top of the book.

Rosalie and Emmett came back from 'no man's land' shortly after it started getting dark outside. Alice was upstairs doing who knows what, but if I had my guess working on putting outfits together or designing new ones. I hadn't seen Edward even come inside since we came home from school, he was probably hunting because he would be going to Bella's house tonight. Carlisle and Esme came into the house shortly after six carrying in a sub sandwich and chips. They headed upstairs together after giving me the food. It never ceased to amaze me how they remembered I needed to eat when I the 'human' would forget and I was the one doing the eating.

"Are you going to eat?" questioned Jasper as he looked up at me from behind his book. I forgot he was still in the room.

"Yes! Thank you!" I replied opening up the sandwich wrapper and taking a bit out of it. It was turkey with mustard; I wondered how they knew I liked this kind of sandwich. I bet it was all Alice's doing. I let out a small giggle which got a strange but amused look from Jasper. I could still sense him stealing glances every now and again when he thought I wasn't looking. I enjoyed the thought that he was spending some time with me even though it was during my homework time.

"Beth! Are you finished with your homework?" Esme asked me calling down from upstairs. The wonders in this house never cease to amaze me, especially where my well being is concerned. I mean come on who would of thought a house full of vampires would be able to take in a human and care for her as if she were their own child.

"Yes! Esme I'm cleaning up my trash right now and then I'll be going up to my room to get ready for bed" I said trying hard not to yell knowing full well she would hear me even if I was whispering outside on a stormy night. I went over to the trash can to throw out the wrapper and the empty chip bag, when I turned around all of my scattered textbooks and papers were all stacked neatly in a pile waiting for me to put them in my bag. I could see a faint smile creeping onto Jasper's face as I put them away and began to walk out of the kitchen.

"Thanks, Jasper" I said as I headed out of the kitchen for the stairs.

"Your welcome" he whispered softly I almost didn't hear it as I made my way up the stairs. I couldn't think straight as I began to think about my family and how I missed the small little gestures of love they showed me. The Cullen's treated me like I was a part of their family not an outsider like I really was. Going into my room I almost missed Alice who was seated on my bed waiting for as I set my school bag beside my desk.

"Are you going to sleep in here?" she questioned me before I could wrap my mind around why she was waiting for me.

"Yes!" was all I could say at the moment. She moved to where she was standing right in front of me.

"Would you like to have a slumber party?" she asked using yet another question. I thought for a moment. She was giving me this huge smile. I was putty in her hands and she knew it plus I slept in Edward's room the night before because I felt safe in there. It was as if he smell kept me safe. I would be alright as long as Alice stayed with me. I knew I would be safe in her care.

"Sure, Alice I would love to have a slumber party" I said going over to the dresser to find some pajamas for me to change into. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder, when I turned around I was surprised to see Rosalie standing in front of me. She had in her hands a pair of pajamas.

"Do you mind if I join your slumber party?" she asked handing me the clothes. I noticed she looked like she might start to pout if she didn't get her way.

"I would love for you to join us. Let me go and take a shower and get ready for bed" I said going into the bathroom. I closed my bedroom door leaving Rosalie and Alice sitting in the middle of my bed. I turned the hot water on high as I stripped out of my clothes and got in. It felt good having the heat run over my body loosing up my tight muscles. It has been a long day. It even felt great to wash my messy hair that seemed to be sticky due to all the humid weather we have been having.

Turning off the water and waiting a few moments I reached out of the shower door to the towel rack and grabbed a towel. I pulled it into the shower wrapping it all around me. I decided it was time to step out of the shower so I could get dressed. The moment my feet touched the tile I felt my feet give way as I began to fall to the ground. I wouldn't have any time to brace myself for the collision, but it didn't happen. I felt two cold hands grab me from behind and hold me up which kept me from hitting the counter with my head.

"Did you hit anything?" Edward asked keeping a steady hand on me while looking me over closing the space between us.

"No!" I didn't hit anything" I said turning a bright red shade because I was embarrassed that he now has seen me in a towel and why didn't I think to check if his door was open or closed. After our brief conversation my bathroom door burst open with a livid Alice and a seething Rosalie standing behind her.

"What happened?" Rosalie questioned as she moved to me.

"Beth almost had a collision with the counter when she got out of the shower" Edward said as he exited the now crowed bathroom since Esme had now joined the scene. I could see shame on Edward's face as he quietly closed his door to the bathroom.

The slumber party was very interesting since Alice and Rosalie didn't have to sleep they tried to keep me up talking, but Esme came into the room telling all of us we needed to go to sleep. I know she was mainly talking to me because I needed the sleep to function. I listened quietly as Rosalie and Alice whispered among themselves about nontrivial things about different people at the school. I drifted off to them saying something about me, but dreamland seemed to call me to it before I could hear what they had to say.

The next morning I woke up to an already dressed Alice bouncing on my bed. She was more hyper than any one person I knew. I wish that she would be quiet and let me sleep I thought as I turned over to go back to sleep. She pulled the covers off of me and began to bounce higher on my bed. I turned back over to catch a glimpse of Edward smirking in the hallway as Alice bounced up and down.

"Alice you better not be bothering Beth" Esme called up the stairs from the kitchen. Alice stopped bouncing letting herself fall gracefully to the bed.

"Busted Alice" Edward said as he walked past the door. Rosalie entered dressed and began to talk about things with Alice. I mean come on did they not know the human needed rest to function.

"Fine" I yelled sitting up. Alice and Rosalie stopped talking. Edward peered in from the hallway.

"I'm awake!" I said louder getting up and walking into the bathroom slamming the door behind me. I washed my face and pulled the brush through my hair. I was putting lotion on when I noticed the sundress hanging on the robe hook, shoes was on the floor. I felt bad now Alice had picked me out and outfit and all just trying to help me get ready and I was very grumpy with her. Yet she did keep me up late last night with the slumber party.

Heading downstairs I noticed everyone in the kitchen waiting for me t grace them with my presence. Carlisle was quietly reprimanding Alice over something. I tried not to let it bother me that I would have to watch Edward go after Bella today as we were riding to school. I was sitting in the front with Edward while the others sat in the back. Bella was getting out of her truck when we arrived at school. I didn't want to watch what I already knew would be happening so I walked with Alice and Jasper as they went into school.

Bella seemed happier today when ever she spoke to me or anyone else. I knew this was because Edward had talked to her. I wanted to scream but listened as she talked nonchalantly about little things, but never mentioning Edward. At lunch Jasper was waiting for me outside my classroom instead of Edward. I didn't even bother going through the lunch line knowing full well I could eat from the other's food. Jasper did buy me a tea though. He knew what I liked to drink I had to give that to him. Alice was waiting with a saddened expression on her face as I joined them. Edward was off on the other side of the cafeteria waiting for Bella. My heart broke the moment I saw her look in his direction.

I couldn't take it so I got up and ran from the room. Not really knowing where to go I went to the office. I didn't want to be here anymore. As Mrs. Cope turned around to look at me I threw up all over the counter. I guess I had my excuse to go home. She silently took my arm and led me into the nurses office while she handed me some towels to clean myself up with. I heard her talking on the phone asking someone to come to the school and get me. I hoped it was Esme because if Carlisle came I might get sick again out of embarrassment.

I must have passed out because the next thing I remember is cool hands touching my forehead. I opened my eyes to see both Esme and Carlisle looking very concerned down at me. I tried to sit up but Carlisle motioned for me to stay lying down. He gently picked me up and followed Esme out of the office to his waiting car. I felt like a little child being carried out of the office but didn't care at the moment. I missed my mom and dad, so I would settle on having Esme and Carlisle look after me. Esme got into the back seat first with Carlisle gently setting me down with my head in her lap. I closed my eyes and drifted back off to sleep.

I heard arguing downstairs as I opened my eyes. It took a moment for them to adjust to the dark. It was pitch black outside which meant I slept through most of or all of the afternoon. The voices continued downstairs and I could hear my name and Bella's name. Edward had decided on spending time with Bella much to the families' disapproval. Jasper was mad because he couldn't see how much I cared for him. I couldn't believe that everyone was fighting over nothing. It would be horrible if this issue of me would destroy this family especially after everything they have gone through over the years. I quickly slipped back into my room and went back to sleep.

There were a lot of things I would have to think through over the next few days. I needed to get out of the house as well. This weekend would be sunny so they would be staying inside. I would see if I could go to First Beach on Saturday. Things were going to be changing and I wasn't sure if it would be for the best or worse.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: It all belongs to S. Meyer, just with a small twist of my own. Enjoy!!!!

Twilight Wishes 6

I opened my eyes to the slight rays of sunshine that was entering my bedroom window. Yesterday was still on my mind the blood testing and my sick day. I didn't want to go to school at all, but I didn't want to stay home either. I knew Emmett and Edward would be leaving right after lunch for a camping trip that probably the whole family would go on. I got ready for school quietly trying not to bother anyone. I didn't want to face any of them really this morning. It was shortly after six when I was finished getting ready.

I slipped downstairs and out the front door before anyone could notice. I had grabbed a banana to eat on the way to school. As I turned around to walk down the driveway I noticed Rosalie in the garage talking with Emmett. Her eyes slowly bore down on me as I walked across the drive, but she didn't make any comment or movement to me. Slowly turning back to look at her she was giving me a small smile letting me know it would be fine. The long walk from the house to the main road had helped clear my head from all the craziness going on in my life.

Turning in the direction of the main road leading to the high school I noticed a black car driving close to my side of the road. Carlisle must have noticed me not at home. He pulled to a stop behind me a little and got out of the car.

"Beth! You had Esme worried" he said rushing up to me. I looked up to meet his eyes.

"I just want to go home" I said starting to cry. He reached for me but I backed away from him.

"Beth!" he called out to me as I began to run away from him. I don't know why I was running from him, but I wanted to get away from the Cullen's for just a little while. I needed the time to think about what was going to happen next. I was going to lose a part of me. I reached the school and turned to look behind me as I knew Carlisle had followed me. He probably wanted to make sure I made it safely to school without getting hurt.

There were some students lingering in the parking lot. Bella was standing next to Angela when Mike pointed at me. Bella turned to look at me, I could see worry in her eyes. The two girls began to make their way over to me as I slowed down to a snails pace to walk across the parking lot.

"Is everything okay" Angela asked as she put her hand on my shoulder. I silently turned to look at her showing my red tear stained eyes to her. She backed away from me. Bella didn't say anything because a silver Volvo was now pulling into the parking lot gaining her attention. I took off at jog to get inside before any one else could see me.

I noticed after each class session Edward was outside the classroom door. I never took notice of him, yet he still followed behind as Bella walked with me to and from our classes. I wasn't sure if he was actually there for me or for her. I really didn't care who he was there for because he had already hurt me. I was hardly listening to the teachers' lesson before lunch when all of a sudden the bell rang which ended the lesson. Bella was waiting for me when I motioned for her to go on ahead. I waited until all the kids were gone before I slipped out of the room. Jasper and Alice were both waiting for me outside of the classroom door. Neither one of them said a thing to me as we walked to the cafeteria. Jasper held out a tea for me as we joined Emmett and Rosalie.

I just wanted to be at home. Jasper moved slightly in a stiffer position when I thought about home. I forgot about how my feelings were going to affect him so I quickly let go of my sadness. I would miss them but that would be all I could do. I didn't touch any of the food or the tea the whole lunch session. Emmett talked to Jasper about ditching the rest of the day. Jasper though decided to stay behind. I got up before the lunch bell rang and walked out of the cafeteria to biology. Edward was talking to Bella as I entered the room. He turned to lock eyes with me, but I quickly turned away from him. He left right before the bell rang. Mike invited me to join them Saturday to go to the beach. I accepted wanting to get some sun and to just be normal for one day.

After school Alice, Jasper and Rosalie were waiting for me, but I didn't even look in their direction as I started walking across the parking lot. Bella noticed this because she walked over to me and grabbed my arm. She didn't say anything and I didn't give anything up as she led me to her truck. She got in and I followed by opening the door and getting into the passenger side. The drive to her house wasn't awkward, but I was thankful for her kindness. We walked into her house. She grabbed a bottle of water and handed it to me.

"I know you must miss your family" she said softly. I turned to look at her.

"I wish I could be with them. I know that Dr. Cullen and his family mean well but I miss them so much" I said crying. She just moved closer to me and hugged me. I began to feel bad for disliking her. She really was a nice person. Bella and I talked most of the afternoon about our lives back home and how Forks had changed us. I didn't realize how late it had gotten until Charlie walked in the front door carrying Pizza. It was then that I thought about how horrible I had reacted to the Cullen's. I thought about how they probably hated me and never would want to see me again.

Charlie took me home after calling Carlisle to let him know he found me at his house. I guess even though Alice saw me leave with Bella she told her dad she didn't know if I'd stay with her or not. I felt very nervous once Charlie pulled his cruiser up the long drive. Once he stopped the car I started to get out when I was engulfed in a huge hug by Esme. She began thanking Charlie for bringing me home. Carlisle was even waiting at the front door as Esme ushered me into the house. I heard the cruiser pull out.

"I'm really sorry I scared and worried you" I whispered as Esme continued to hold me close to her. She just held me as I cried. I didn't even realize I had fallen to the ground until Carlisle came over and picked me up. Esme followed him closely as he carried me up to my room. I hated how emotional I had become, but I felt very lost and alone.

"Beth!" cried Alice as she sat down beside me while Esme and Carlisle exited the room. She helped me undress and put on my pajamas. Then she laid down on the bed with me as I cried myself to sleep. I dreamed about my home and family. When my eyes opened the next morning Alice was still lying beside me holding me. She had stayed beside me the whole night. This brought a smile to my face as I touched her nose and she opened her eyes. There was a small glint in her honey colored eyes as she moved to sit up. I watched as she gracefully went to my closet grabbed an outfit and placed it on the bed. She then went downstairs.

Since I had a major meltdown the night before I hadn't gotten to take a shower and knew I needed to freshen up for the school day. I entered the adjoined bathroom and closed Edward's door so he couldn't walk in and proceeded to get a shower. I stayed in until the water started to turn lukewarm so I got out and dried off. After putting on the pretty sundress I decided that I would just braid my hair and not dry it. Going back into my room I could see a glint of sunshine peaking in through the curtains. Grabbing my book bag I headed to the kitchen where I heard muffled voices again arguing about Bella and I. Looking in the cupboard for a glass I heard Alice's voice a notch higher say, 'Edward is going to destroy her' after hearing that I accidentally dropped the glass sending shards of glass all over the kitchen floor.

"Beth!" Esme called out to me walking quickly over to me.

"I'm sorry about the glass. I got lost in thought and it dropped from my hand" I said getting a weird look from Alice. I went to pick up the broken pieces but was stopped by Jasper who already had the broom and dust pan in his hands.

"Esme" I heard Carlisle say when he entered the now crowded kitchen.

"Yes!" she replied keeping a grip on my shoulder.

"You need to let Beth go so I can get her to school" he said reaching for my arm.

"Isn't Alice or the others coming" I asked quickly.

"I'm going too Beth" Alice said catching up to us as we headed outside. I didn't want to sit in the front by myself so I sat in the back with Alice. We talked the whole way to school about what was going on this weekend. They planned on going hiking and invited me, but I told her I had planned to go with Bella and the others down to First Beach. I invited her to join us but she declined saying they didn't like that beach.

"Beth! Esme asked Charlie to see if he would let you stay the night at Bella's since your going to the beach with her in the morning. Please be safe while you are out and about with your friends. I will pick you up tomorrow some time, but to be safe take this cell phone. It's only if there is an emergency and you need us or we need to contact you" he said getting out of the car to help me with my bag. He handed the small phone to me and gave me a quick hug. Then he left leaving Alice and me waiting in the parking lot.

"Alice!" I called. She turned to look at me.

"Sometimes I think you see the future" I said, she looked over at me hard and long then sighed.

"I thought I did, but you are never easy to see clearly" she muttered.

"Did you say something?" I questioned.

"No, never mind" she said moving over to a picnic bench. Jasper pulled up in the Volvo and parked in Edward's usual spot.

"Hey Jasper" I said gaining a big smile. He came over to stand with us. Then as the bell rang he gently put one arm around my shoulder and the other around Alice. We went inside like a family; this gesture sealed my heart to the Cullen's. I would do anything to keep them safe and to feel their love like I was feeling right now. All of them had done nothing to put me out and they always showed me that they were gentle and cared for me. I needed a moment to think, but decided to wait until later tonight at Bella's house.

"Did you know your adopted family left?" Mike sneered toward me. I looked over to the table and noticed it empty.

"That's alright Beth you can sit with us" Angela said moving down a little to make room for both Bella and I. I never realized that this would be my life now. I would always be the adopted Cullen which would cause people to treat me like an outcast.

"So I hear your joining us tomorrow" Tyler said looking over at me.

"Bella invited me" I said motioning to her. She smiled at me.

"No! I didn't mean it like that. I think its awesome you're coming it must be weird hanging out all the time at the Cullen home" he said looking kindly toward me.

"It's actually nice. I am there sometimes by myself, but when the family is home it just feels right. They are very nice and kind people. They haven't talked poorly about me at all unlike some people" I said looking over to Jessica, Lauren and Mike.

"It's just different seeing you with them because for two years they have kept to themselves. No one has ever gotten close to them" Eric said quietly.

"Well let me set the record straight. I lost my family and they took me in. I'm not staying with them for their money nor do I plan to try to get anything out of them. Once I have located my family I will leave your town for good" I said jumping to my feet and walking out of the cafeteria. I felt strong for saying what I felt but then I felt very weak because I didn't know what I was going to do now.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I want to say all this belongs to S. Meyer.\

Twilight Wishes 7

After my little outburst at lunch I really wasn't in the mood to go to the beach anymore. I didn't even want to hang out with Bella tonight. All I really wanted to do was hang out with Alice, Jasper or even Rosalie. Yeah I must be crazy wanting to hang with Rosalie, but actually she has been very open and friendly with me. The one vampire I would love to get to know more seems to avoid me.

"Beth" Bella called to me as she sat down. Her voice brought me back to the reality of the situation.

"I'm sorry about lunch" I whispered. She just smiled and laughed.

"I think that set the goons in a frenzy" she replied looking at a giggling Angela who was sitting next to a very serious and mad Mike.

"I don't think anyone has even stood up to Lauren or Jessica" Angela said joining the conversation. I felt a small smile trickle up on my face. I knew school was just going to get even better from here. Biology was long and boring since we were watching the dumb video. Gym was harder to deal with since Mike hit me twice with the volleyball. I actually got called out by the teacher because the second time he hit me I hit my head on the cement. I knew I'd have a bump later. I just hoped Alice didn't see this or she might have to get even.

Heading out after gym to Bella's truck Mike came up and smacked my butt as he passed me. I looked over to Bella who looked back at me.

"He should be thankful your brothers aren't here" Bella whispered. She was right there. I could only imagine what one of them would do to him for doing that. I know what they might do but didn't want to think about it.

"So your brothers Edward and Emmett went camping" she started.

"I guess they left yesterday" I said watching as she drove slowly to her home.

"They all love you a lot" she whispered. I just looked over at her as she pulled into the drive of her house.

"What do you mean?" I questioned. We were walking up to the front door before she answered.

"I can tell just by the way they act around you. It seems that they all are trying to keep watch over you. I noticed your brother Edward kept glancing over to you the other day that I had lunch with him. He really seemed worried when you bolted out of the door" she said handing me a soda as she popped hers open. I sure didn't notice that.

We talked and enjoyed working on different projects while amusing ourselves through out the night. Charlie didn't seem surprised to see me over at his house again. He did bring home dinner but this time it was from the dinner instead of the Pizza place.

"Not a run away tonight" he said while sitting down at the table.

"Dr. Cullen said Esme called you for me to stay the night" I said hoping it was true.

"Yes she did" he said smiling over to me.

"My family was going hiking and I didn't know so I made plans with Bella" I said. He looked over deeply at me and smiled.

"Well I am glad that she has made friends so soon, but even prouder that she has you as a friend. You seem to be a very remarkable young lady. You are always nice and polite. It makes me glad to see her happy" he said as he stalked off into the living room. Bella and I just started laughing.

"I guess we shouldn't mention your melt down at lunch" she whispered causing both of us to laugh even harder. She was right her dad might frown if he learned how horrible I acted during lunch. After eating dinner and finishing up an essay for English we both cleaned up and headed up to her room. I rolled out the sleeping bag she handed me and laid down. Then I let dreams of the beach and the sounds of the ocean settle my mind so I could sleep because that would be where I would be tomorrow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(EPOV)—Thought I should let people know his thoughts!

My mind has been swirling with thoughts non-stop since Bella Swan and Beth Mason were scheduled to join the student population of Forks High. I hated that all of the boys were drooling over both of the girls before they even got a chance to step out for the first day. I knew Bella Swan was the daughter of the Chief of Police, but Beth Mason just seemed to pop up out of thin air. No one knew this girl was even here.

Through out that first day they had arrived I noticed two things about them. I was drawn to both of them in different ways. Bella had this very unique scent that called to be-her blood just smelled so darn good, but she was human and we didn't hurt them. Beth intrigued me because she seemed to see me-to see past the façade that we put up, but at the same time she seemed distant. One thing that I hated about both of then was how they held my dead 'heart' in separate ways. I enjoyed their company because as a mind-reader they were both silent to me.

I was surprised when I came back from Alaska to find Beth staying not only at our house but in my room. Alice of course said she had to stay with us because she had no one else. Then again she even told me I needed to get to know Bella and now she tells me I need to be nice to Beth. I broke apart after upsetting the fragile human after she woke up hearing us arguing. It hurt to see her small body coming back inside with Emmett and Rosalie. I felt at that moment this connection to her. I also saw the smirk on Alice's face. That night watching her sleep she whispered my name. I yearned to make her mine, but at the same time felt compelled to make friends with Bella.

Alice had spoke to me to see if I could hear her thoughts and was puzzled to learn I couldn't hear Bella's as well. That was odd for me not to hear their thoughts but more strange was that Alice could see Bella's future, but when looking for Beth's it was murky and dark. I had never seen this kind of eye sight from Alice and it worried her. She made me promise to keep an extra special eye on this strange human.

I enjoyed watching Beth sleep. She was so calm and peaceful as she slept. I had a hard time leaving her side the night she almost got hit by Tyler's van. I did my best to be careful with both of them when I saved them. One reason I saved Bella too was because of her blood. I think if it had been shed that day I would have drunk her dry and destroyed both of our families. Beth though I couldn't let her get hurt not after telling Alice I would look after her, but it was weird the van was only suppose to hit Bella. I struggled throughout that night trying to figure out why Beth went over to talk to Bella, it seemed like she knew about the accident before it happened.

Over the duration of the next month I only talked to Beth when I needed to and avoided Bella at all costs. It was hard at times to be so unfriendly to both of them but I was struggling internally with my 'heart'. I felt love for both girls, but something more for one of them. I knew my families feelings and I worried if I would make a mistake with choosing one over the other. I knew Alice still saw Bella and Beth both as vampires but she wasn't sure which one was mine. I also didn't want to take away their souls so it was hard to come around to the thought that they still would end up like us.

Then the other thing I had to think over was how attached our family was becoming with Beth. I knew she had a troubled past but she still hadn't told any of us what happened to her. I had just come home from a hunt when I heard the shower running in the bathroom that connected our rooms. I could hear her humming as she cleaned her body and washed her hair. I slow in slow motion that she was going to fall once she stepped out of the shower. I quickly grasped her with both of my hands and held her delicate body in my arms. I began having ravishing thoughts enter my head just as Alice and Rosalie burst through the door.

It was in that moment I decided I needed to get to know Bella to make sure my heart was choosing the right person to fall for. I felt awful every moment I was away from Beth, yet at the same time I desired to spend more time with Bella. I knew from Jasper's attitude Beth liked me and Alice well she hinted to me the same thing when she saw me looking toward Bella. I felt horrible the day I chose to eat with Bella. I didn't even wait for Beth before lunch. I was always there waiting for her, but I wanted to make it to the cafeteria before Alice could stop me. It bothered me watching Tyler, Mike and Eric ask Bella out.

I didn't know what I was going to do. I also knew this hunting trip was driving Emmett crazy because I spent more time thinking than I did hunting. I was worried though about both Bella and Beth. I knew Bella was going to go to First Beach but didn't want Beth to go. Fear crept into my mind thinking of the wolves hurting either one of them. Since I was distracted Emmett took his chance to pick on me. We were both running amuck and chasing each other when the rest of the family joined us. For the first time in the last month we were all together and it felt odd. Looking inside of everyone's mind they were missing Beth.

The thoughts from my family made me see clearly Beth had been etched into our 'hearts' and something had to be done about it. I knew she would be on her way to First Beach with Bella but I felt I needed to go watch over them or more over her. As I decided to run off I didn't miss the looks from my family. I wasn't ready to say I wanted to be part of Beth Mason's life yet, but I did want to get to know Bella more before making any conclusions or decisions.

(I hope this gave you a look into his mind. I think though he will make the correct decision based on what his 'heart' tells him)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Beth POV)

Bella and I woke up just in time to get down to Newton's Store before they left. I followed Bella and Angela as they got into Mike's SUV. He asked for me to sit up front so he could keep an eye on me. I brushed it off and sat in front so I didn't feel squeezed by the others. Bella and Angela kept me in the loop in the conversation or I wouldn't have known what was going on. Tyler followed behind Mike as we drove out of town toward the Quileute reservation where First Beach was located.

Once Mike stopped the SUV and everyone started getting out I felt someone staring at me. I turned around just before Mike slapped my butt once again. Angela frowned while Jessica gave me daggers for messing with her man. Bella was looking to the beach where some boys were coming up the sloop. I guess these were Sam and his friends because then I saw Jacob mixed in with the boys.

"Hey! Bella you made it" Jacob said as he moved forward to shake her hand.

"You know Bella" Jessica asked.

"Our dad's are friends" Bella said as she nudged me.

"So you must be the other new girl. I assume the one living with the Cullen's" the taller boy said pointing at me.

"Yeah" I mustered the will to say.

"You don't belong here" he snarled at me. In that point Bella grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to her. She then looped her other arm around Angela and pulled us both with her as she walked down to the beach. I really was scared of what those boys might do and didn't want to look back to see if they were following us.

Mike and the others joined us on the beach as Jacob did too. I watched as he flirted with Bella. She kept stealing glances in my direction for most of the morning. I laughed and talked with the majority of the students who came. I really thought Eric and Tyler were sweet, but I enjoyed Angela the most. She was one of the brightest and sincerest people I have ever known. The boys started a fire and began grilling up some food for lunch. This would not be a happy lunch at all.

The group was coming up to were we where all standing around the fire pit in our suits and towels. Jacob had left with Bella about half an hour ago and Angela had been keeping me company. I noticed that Billy and some other older men were with the boys. Mike turned to me and gave me a wicked smile as he slid his arm around my waist. I tried to pull away from him but he kept a firm grip.

"What are you doing here?" Billy questioned as he pointed directly to me.

"I came down with Bella" I said noticing how several of the other students took off now.

"You don't belong here" the same boy yelled toward me. I was starting to get scared when I heard Bella's voice and another boy pull me away from Mike.

"What the hell?" Mike yelled. Bella had reached me and was grabbing for my arm.

"Let her go!" Bella yelled as she pulled me to her. I was crying and scared to death.

"She's a Cullen. She isn't allowed to be here. She needs to leave and stay off of our reservation" another boy yelled toward me. Jacob came up beside us putting his arm around me.

"She isn't one of them Sam!" Jacob screamed as Sam lunged for me. Jacob pushed me down hard to keep from letting Sam hurt me. I fell hard against a rook cutting myself several times. I was bleeding pretty badly. Mike and the others left us leaving only Bella and me to settle the issue.

"STOP" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Everyone turned to look at me. Bella was already on the ground because she fainted. I knew it was me against these wolves.

"Just stop fighting. I'll go on my own" I said trying to stand up. I felt sharp pains in my leg and side from falling, but let myself push it out of my mind.

"You will leave" Billy snarled.

"Yes, but once I do I will tell the Cullen's what you did to me. Then I will tell the rest ho you are. I shouldn't have left them to come down here. I should have known wolves would hurt me" I said loud enough for them all to hear me.

"What?" Jacob questioned looking from me to his dad.

"Jacob already broke the treaty. He told Bella about the 'cold ones' and who the Cullen's really were" I said. I knew that this meant I could call Carlisle and they couldn't stop me.

"Did they tell you?" one of the other men asked me. I shook my head 'no'.

"I read about your tribe and your legends in a book once" I said as I pulled out the phone Carlisle gave me the other day.

"I'm calling Carlisle to come and get me" I said looking over all the different faces of the men around me.

"You call them and they'll be dead before they step over the treaty line" Paul called from behind the group of men. I couldn't take anymore of the conversation so I began walking in the direction that Mike had drove us here. Jacob comes up to me and picks me up.

"Call the Doctor and tell him to meet you at the line" he whispers as he picks up his walking pace. I dial the number to Carlisle at the hospital not wanting to cause a riot at the house.

"This is Doctor Cullen" he answers. I lost my voice. Jacob takes the phone from me.

"Dr. Cullen this is Jacob Black. Beth got hurt during a disagreement with some of the boys and she needs your help" he says quietly. Just as we're rounding the bend I see the one car I hoped not to see. Jacob stops for a moment. I take the phone from him carefully.

"Carlisle, Edward is at the line" I say softly.

"Have him bring you to me. Beth keep him calm. Do not let him out of your sight" he says before hanging up. I look up to see Edward staring straight at us.

"Jacob, it might be best if you put me down. Edward will get me" I say while he shifts me in his arms.

"I'll set you down once you're on his side. You've lost too much blood to stand on your own" he whispers to me. Jacob stopped all of a sudden. He starts to set me down, but before he can I feel Edward hands shape around to hold me.

"Edward, Jacob kept me safe" I said trying to get him to look at me. I reached up with my sore hand. Edward turned his eyes to me they were pitch black. He bore his eyes into mine.

"I'll let him be because you ask, but warrant this pup. If one of you ever put another finger on her for anything I'll kill you myself" he said lacing venom in each word.

"Jacob please get Bella home. She passed out when she saw all of the blood" I asked as Edward gently placed me in the front seat.

"I'll make sure she gets home safely. Please take care Beth" he whispered as he disappeared into the night. Edward's eyes never left the road. His phone rang several times until he took it out of his pocket and threw it out the window. We just passed Bella's house when I felt very sick. I reached out my hand and grabbed his.

"Beth are you alright" he called out. I couldn't hear anymore because I drifted out of my mind.


	9. Chapter 9

Discliamer: It all belongs to S. Meyer--jaymelynn

Twilight Wishes 8

My surroundings started to come into focus as I slowly and very carefully open my eyes. I was hoping the day before was all just a horrible dream, but no I was lying in the hospital hooked up to various machines. So I had been pushed and shoved by oversized dogs, great. I peeked through half opened eyes to see Edward standing in front of the window looking out while Esme sat in a chair at a table across from Alice. I was in a bigger room than what most regular patients would get. I guess it could be because Dr. Cullen was playing the dad part.

I had tried to take in all of the room when I felt someone's eyes on me. Alice was staring straight at me which then caused Edward to look to me. I was ashamed that his beautiful honey eyes were pitch black and empty almost ghost like. This was a different side to Edward I had only read about. I allowed myself to linger on his beauty even though he would try to take all the blame for what had happened to me. There was no way I would allow him to. That all lied with those mutts. He moved closer to me so I reached my hand out to touch him, but before anything else happened he turned on his heel to leave. At that moment I mustered up all the courage I could to speak.

"Edward" I whispered. He stopped dead in his tracks and I knew he had heard me. I could see him tense up and then he turned briefly around still with ghost like eyes.

"Yes" he barely moved his lips to speak.

"Please stay with me" I rasped out from a dry mouth. He seemed to ponder over my request, but I hoped he would stay. Then to my surprise he turned fully to look directly at me.

"Anything for you, love" he said the 'love' part almost a whisper. He moved himself to sit beside me on the hospital bed. I wanted to jump in his arms but chose not to scare him away. Time ceased to mean anything while we just sat there doing nothing and saying nothing until Carlisle came in and asked for Edward to step outside so he could look me over. Edward looked to me and I silently nodded my head.

"Beth I hope you know how angry he is that you got hurt" he said softly.

"It wasn't his fault. I was the one who went down there. I thought though because I was human they wouldn't hurt me" I said realizing I said way too much.

"What do you mean 'human'?" he questioned me.

"It's nothing. I know Jacob and several of the boys down there are werewolves and that your…" I was cut off by Alice and Bella entering the room.

"We're not done here young lady?" he said with wide eyes. I smiled knowing he'd be back but then it hit me would he understand what I knew and why I knew it. Edward came back into my room once Carlisle had left. Alice and Bella talked non-stop about different event from the day. Bella was really sorry about what had happened to me and Alice wanted to make it up by taking me shopping. I have never felt more scared than I did in that moment. Before we knew it visiting hours were over and they had to leave, well Esme stayed with me.

I spent two days in the hospital before Carlisle would let me leave. He wanted to make sure I was really okay. Well mostly because they had left for some hiking activity and he wanted me to have some company. I knew they would be gone, but I still missed them very much when they were gone. It wasn't until Tuesday that Rosalie and Emmett decided to spring me from prison. At least that's how Emmett told it. Rosalie just looked at him like he was crazy. It hurt a little that Edward hadn't come but when we reached the front of the hospital I realized in was bright outside. I noticed Emmett and Rosalie covering up their skin as they walked me to Carlisle's Mercedes'. I knew it had darker windows.

I sat with my head on Rosalie's shoulder as Emmett drove the car very fast and then really slow. At one point Rosalie smacked him in the back of the head to get him to slow down. I just laughed at the two of them. Rosalie was brushing my hair out of my face when I looked up and saw Alice jump toward the car. I accidental freaked out and screamed. Her jumping out at me brought back a memory I had forgotten. –I was walking into my home when someone with fire red flames jumped out at me. I saw three figures leaning over my family. It looked like there was blood was splattered all over the place. As I was about to run one of the intruders jumped out at me. –

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to make you jump" Alice said with tears in her eyes. I tried to smile but couldn't due to the memory. I mean was it really a memory or was it a dream. Would I really dram something like this up. Could I have such an imagination to do that? Rosalie walked beside me as Emmett carried me into the house. Esme was seated beside Carlisle who looked rather angry about something.

"Whose idea was it?" was all he said looking not at me but the two beside me.

"I didn't like her being in there all alone" Emmett said with his biggest puppy dog expression. I had to hold in any laughter because Carlisle wasn't happy about the situation. At that same moment Edward picked his time to walk down the stairs.

"I thought Beth wasn't due home till later this week" he said looking over to me.

"Well some people don't know how to follow the rules" Esme said as she helped Alice with me. I was finally seated on the couch when Carlisle turned from Emmett to look me over.

"Are you alright?" he questioned with his hands gently checking me over.

"I'm fine" I mumbled because I had suddenly felt dizzy and a rush of pain in my leg.

"She's in pain" Jasper said as he handed Carlisle his bag. I don't know why they were so darn over protective about me. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. I felt someone's arms around me but didn't know who it was. I could have sworn it was Edward because it smelled like him. I wasn't in my bed when I opened my eyes. Trying to figure out where I was I noticed Edward's shadow leaning up against his large window and knew I was n his room. I don't know how long I watched him but I was fascinated by him. Then I looked at the clock, it was Tuesday Bella was in Port Angeles with Jessica and Angela. I tried to get up but couldn't move without pain.

"Do you need something?" Edward said as he hovered over me. I pushed him away this was all wrong I had messed everything up.

"Go away" I yelled trying to gain some movement without pain. He came back to me and was trying to settle me down.

"Beth, you'll hurt yourself more" he quietly said.

"I said go away. Edward leave me alone" I yelled again causing Jasper and Alice to enter the room.

"Alice you need to find Bella she's in trouble" I said looking to her with tears in my eyes. She looked like she zoned out. I guess she got a vision because Edward raced out of the room. I fell back on his couch crying. I sent him to her. Why had I done that?

"Beth!" Alice said moving closer to me. I held up my hands to stop her.

"Please just leave me alone" I said pulling barely enough strength I stood up and walked to my room through the bathroom and closed the door. I looked to my door only to see it already closed. I climbed into my bed and cried. I cried because I big part of me hated Bella and another wanted to just wake up and learn this had all been a dream.

"What was Bella's emergency?" Jasper questioned. I don't know how long it had been since I blew up but I strained my ear to hear their conversation.

"She almost got mugged and hurt by a bunch of men" Edward said.

"You didn't have to go Edward" Rosalie said angrily.

"She practically pushed me away" he said.

"Edward, you idiot she couldn't push you away unless you let her" Rosalie snapped back. She was technically correct because Edward was stronger than me.

"I barely made it to Bella as it was" he whispered. My heart dropped when I realized Bella almost got hurt.

"I also need to tell you Bella knows what we are. It seems our little rescuer Jacob Black told Bella some stories about our kind and then hinted that we were those same people from his stories. She told me she knew we were vampires" he said without realizing I had stepped out of my room and was to the top of the stairs. Alice took a breath and turned to me right before I slumped over out of excoriating pain.

"Come on let's get you back to bed" Emmett said while grasping me up.

"I was thirsty" I said trying to protest being taken back to bed.

"I'll get you something to drink, but you are going back to bed" Alice said walking off. Everyone else had moved their conversation from the living room. Alice gracefully skipped into my room shortly after Emmett tucked me back in bed.

"Alice!" I whispered. She turned to look at me from the doorway.

"Yes! Beth" she asked.

"Was Edward able to get to Bella in time" I asked playing with the fringed ruffle on my bedspread. She walked back to me and smiled.

"He did make it to her. How did you know about that?" she questioned me.

"I want to tell you the truth but I don't think you'd understand" I said letting my eyes travel the room and stopping on a faint shadow in the corner.

"Why don't you take these pills and then you can tell us your story?" Carlisle said handing me some pills. I looked down and then put them in my mouth and took a drink of my water Alice had brought up.

"I don't think I can tell you or maybe I don't think I could explain it to you they way it should be explained. I do know I am here for a reason but I don't know what that is just yet" I said slurring the end of my speech.

"Carlisle was that necessary" Esme asked.

"Honey! She's perfectly fine. I gave her some sleeping pills. She needs to rest and she's not going to get it if she keeps trying to overdue herself" he said stroking my forehead. The rest of the world was gone to me. I'm not sure what was going on or even how long I had been sleeping because I felt good. I felt safe inside my head until the nightmare started.

--dream—

_I was walking in from a movie night with my friend Alexis. I had meet her in the beginning of the semester and we became best friends. It didn't help matters that she had a crush on my brother Joey either. She dropped me off at my house like she always did. I had just turned sixteen, but hadn't decided to drive. I hadn't totally gotten insurance for my new car and was waiting for it to all be done before I drove it. I walked up to my door and entered the quiet house. Turning on the lights I noticed a lot of blood in the living room and the kitchen. I started to look around when in the dark corner of our hallway I saw red flaming eyes peering at me. There were three intruders and I ran for it trying to get out to safety before they hurt me. I ran to my jeep and jumped into it, turning on the car before the people even knew what was happening. Then I drove to the only place I thought safe Forks, Washington. The realization hit me like a ton of bricks, my family was dead. They weren't coming back._

--dream—

Looking up I saw seven golden eyed vampires looking upon me, but even more Bella. She was huddled off to the side, there was an expression of worry upon her face.

"Vampires" I whispered as I let my eyes travel from face to face finally resting upon Edward's. At that moment Bella pushed passed them to sit beside me.

"You're safe Beth, It was only a dream" she whispers to me, but I wasn't safe. I would never be safe because I saw them. I saw the three of them killing my family.

"No it's not safe! My family there all dead, vampires killed them" I yell trying to climb out of the bed. Everyone turns to look at each other before resting their eyes upon me. Boy I was pissed, vampires were behind all of this.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: It all belongs to S. Meyer, enjoy though--jaymelynn

Twilight Wishes 9

I couldn't believe I had figured this out sooner. I had thought I was stuck in another realm or a different reality but I wasn't. I was living and breathing. Every little thing that has happened to me has really happened. I was attacked by werewolves. Oh my gosh I was getting dizzy thinking about the whole concept of life hitting me hard. I have almost been killed several times, by a car, falling over my own feet and by overgrown dogs. Great could my life get any weirder?

I had almost forgotten that I jumped out of the bed, looking up at the Cullen's I noticed I was on the ground. I guess the sudden rush I had just felt was me landing flat on my rear behind.

"Beth!" Esme cried out.

"Here let me help you up" Bella said as she grabbed my hand to pull me up. I got back up on the bed and sat there trying hard to decide what I was now to do.

"I really want to talk with you all but I feel horrible that I finally got my memory back" I said breaking down crying. It didn't help matters that I was in my bedroom with seven vampires. Jasper though was keeping his distance from me. I missed his presence in the room.

"Beth, Jasper is just outside the door" Alice said almost suddenly. I decided to just tell them the truth, but would have them read the books first.

"I want you guys to do me a favor" I said motioning to all of them before landing on Edward.

"We'll do anything you ask" Emmett said almost bouncing up and down.

"There are four books under my bed. I want you guys to go downstairs and read them. When you all have finished them come and get us" I said carefully watching Emmett bend down to fetch the books. They all quietly left leaving Bella and me all alone.

"What was that all about?" Bella questioned.

"I read these books before I moved here" I said starting off the long speech.

"Where they good" she asked. I smiled.

"They told the story about a human and a vampire falling in love, then there was a werewolf who tried to come between their true love. In the end the vampire and human married had a child who feel in love with the werewolf and then they lived happily ever after" I said as I summarized the books for her.

"Wow, I bet that was one heck of a story" she said smiling back at me.

"Bella, I want to ask you something, but feel free not to answer if you don't want to though" I said looking directly at her.

"Sure Beth" she replied a little stunned.

"Are you in love with Edward?" I questioned. She looked down for a moment and then looked back at me.

"No, I thought I was but I think I have feelings for someone else" she said.

"I have to tell you that the books I sent them with tell the story of yours and Edwards love" I blurted out not even thinking.

"Really.." she said looking up at me.

"It's all about you and Edward and what you both go through just to be together. It talks about Jacob and all the rest of the gang. They are all about the people and their lives here in Forks, but weirdly the story hasn't changed at all since I came here" I said loking over at her.

"Well maybe the story wasn't set in stone. Have you thought it was just a guide for you to do the right thing to begin with? Maybe they were written or made to help you on your journey here. There is also the possibility that it was all made up" she said laughing at her own thoughts.

"I never thought of it like that" I said looking toward the door.

"Do you want to join us downstairs?" Carlisle asked from the door.

"Will you give me a moment alone before I go down" I asked. He nodded and Bella then followed him out the door. I wanted to think about what Bella had said. She was right though. I found the books only because I went downstairs, no one had heard of them and they weren't anywhere I could find them. I even searched for the author without any luck. Maybe they were just a guide for me to help me for when I needed it. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a cold hand pressed on my shoulder.

"Are you ready to join us now?" Edward whispered into my ear with his velvet voice. I turned to look at him and just threw my hands around his neck.

"Only if you carry me down" I said with my strongest courageous voice.

"I'll carry you anywhere you want" he said gently lifting me up into his arms.

"Edward are you mad at me" I asked quietly.

"No. I was never angry or mad at you it was always myself" he said.

"Why?" was all I could ask. He held me up to eye level.

"I was torn between you and Bella, but I couldn't figure out which one of you I cared more for. I love both of you so very much that it's hard for me" he stopped before finishing when Alice called out his name.

"You can tell me later when the pixie is gone" I whispered.

"Beth! I heard that" she called up the stairs. He decided it was the best course to take me downstairs before Alice actually came up to get us. I knew she would have a problem if matters didn't get resolved fast. There was going to be a storm tonight and they might want to play ball. Edward seated me on the couch beside Bella and him.

"I hate to say this Beth, but once the last person read the books the words on the pages disappeared" Carlisle said looking down at the now blank pages of one of the books.

"I think that we'll all be fine without them" I said with a smile on my face.

"Well the thing is they were about Bella and Edward" Rosalie quietly puts in.

"Beth told me the story plot of the books, but I don't feel like that towards Edward. I'll admit in the beginning I did, but after spending the day at La Push I feel a pull toward someone else. I know it sounds strange but maybe the books were only to settle Beth into your world" Bella says while stretching a hand out to grab one of the books. As she touches it some writing can be seen.

"What does the book say?" Alice questions.

"It says, '_You make your own destiny, live your life the way your heart leads you to, don't let anyone or anything stop you. Remember you always hold the keys to your own passion, let go and find your future and 'BE SAFE''_ by S. Meyer" Bella reads. Once she reads the words disappear from the book.

"I guess Bella's right" Esme calmly says while touching the same book.

"I think though Bella you have to think about what you want to do. I mean if you don't love Edward. What are you going to do because I already think of you as a sister" I say trying to break the awkward silence.

"Please stay close" Emmett says almost in a begging voice. We all laugh.

"I think of you all as family already" Bella says as she looks around to all of us.

"Well one thing is for sure no matter what Edward will not be an idiot and leave you Beth like he did to Bella in the books" Rosalie adamantly states as she sits down beside of Emmett.

"Edward left me" Bella questions.

"It was only a minor detail. Jasper takes a nip at you during your birthday and Edward feels guilty for putting you in harms way so he decides that it would be best if we all left you. This though was after James a nomad vampire attacks and bits you" I say while holding back tears.

"Oh" she says trying to adjust to the information.

"Don't forget the fact that then she's protected by the mutt's because Laurent tries to attack her and then Victoria is also after her" Emmett throws out getting a slam to the back of the head.

"Emmett" Esme says.

"What it's the truth" he adds.

"Is there anything else major you forgot to add Beth" she asks eyeing me up.

"Well you jump off a cliff, Alice sees and tells Rosalie who tells Edward that your dead. Edward goes to Italy and tries to provoke them to kill him. You travel all the way there to save him, but told you must be changed into a vampire. In the third book the pack and Cullen's fight a newborn army led by Victoria who wants to kill you because Edward killed her mater James. Jacob is hurt, Edward asks you to marry him. Alice plans your wedding Jacob takes off. In the last one you marry Edward, sleep together and have a child. Jacob imprints on her and then a war breaks out over her. In the end though you have a happy ever after" I conclude.

Everyone looks at me while I give out the details that Bella wanted. As I finish I see her eyes go wide as she takes in all the information. It is once again quiet as everyone tries to think of what to say next.

"Well at least we survived it all" Bella finally says. Now there is laughter all around.

"It sure was a good thing" Alice says quickly.

"Well at least we all met again. I am though excited to know your family" Bella says with a huge smile.

"I'm more excites for you Beth because you are truly amazing. You helped save me several times when you could have let me die. Then you wouldn't have to fight to get Edward's attention" she said with a smile and nudging me playfully. Everyone else around us even caught the giggle bug.

"Jasper" Alice cried out trying to regain her composure. Everyone's eyes turned to look in his direction as he was even hunched over clutching his stomach from the emotion. We all chatted and talked until it started getting dark. Bella had called her dad and was going to spend the night with us girls. I was excited about having her with us, but even more glad that I could call her my friend.

"So what are we suppose to do while you girls are having your slumber party" Emmett whined as he cuddled with Rosalie.

"Maybe go hunting" Esme hinted as she helped gather items for the sleep over.

"I already hunted so I stay behind" Edward said as he moved toward the stairs.

"I don't think so" Alice said as she came flying down the stairs.

"What" he questioned.

"Edward, don't you think we can protect them" Alice asked raising an eyebrow.

"I am not staying behind for that reason" he muttered.

"Then why" she questioned.

"It hurts to be away from her" he barely whispered. All of our eyes turned to him. He had just confessed that he was falling for one of us, but which one. My heart was working overdrive when I heard this confession. He was very different from the Edward I read about and the one standing in front of his sister. I was totally in love with him and wouldn't be able to hold my own if he denied my love. Just the thought alone hurt and made my heart ache.

After several minutes of whispering and muttering Alice relented and allowed Edward to stay behind. The rest of the guys went out for a hunt with Esme. I was hoping she'd stay behind but I could tell by her eyes she needed to hunt just like the others. I found it hard to fall asleep knowing out there somewhere were the vampires responsible for murdering my family. Bella tried her best to fight Alice about the makeover but lost once Rosalie got involved. Alice was told to be gentle with me so she said she would wait until I was better to torture me.

Even though I was surrounded my people who loved and cared for me I still felt very unimportant. I was stuck at thinking about my family several times. My mind was trying to recall every detail of what they said to me before I left with Alexis. My mom had told me to enjoy the movie, my dad gave me some money to spend, while Joey told me not to get hurt. All kidding aside they were my family and I missed them deeply.

Quietly and quickly while both Alice and Rosalie were busy with Bella I took my chance to escape to Edward's room. I needed to talk with him, but more importantly I needed him to protect me. There was a bad feeling in the bottom of my stomach that made me worried. Something bad was going to happen and nothing would be the same. I wanted nothing more than to have him hold me in his arms and to stay like that for an eternity.

Gently making my way up the stairs and down the hall to his room was a difficult task because my leg was throbbing. Once I was on the landing I used the wall to help support myself. I then made my way to his room. I opened the door and was terrified by the sight I saw in front of me blood red eyes and flames of red surrounded Edward. I felt myself lose my strength and I hit the ground.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: It all belongs to S. Meyer.

A/N: I have been out of town sorry for not updating sooner. Also I would like you all to check out _DeydreamBeliever _who has a revised companion to this story called **Elizabeth Masen**. Please enjoy this chapter and review.--jaymelynn

Twilight Wishes 10

Before anyone could stop me I was running from them. I couldn't handle seeing those red flames engulfing Edward, it just brought up the memory of me walking into the house as my family was murdered. I know that the Cullen's could protect themselves but still didn't want to see anyone get hurt. I ran for a very long time until I felt a cold hand grab my shoulder and pull me to them. At this point I didn't care if it was the murderer as long as they left the Cullen's alone.

"Shh!" Alice whispered to me holding me tightly as if I'd run from her.

"Beth! Edward is alright" Jasper calmly states grabbing me up from the ground. I rest my head upon his shoulder as he walks beside me.

"I saw the flames of the vampires' hair. They were engulfing Edward" I cry out.

"Yes, but when we saw you run from the house, we knew something was up. Emmett went and checked on Edward only to find him covered in vampire bites. His window wide open and you running across the lawn" Jasper says with concern in his voice.

"Edward would lose it if something happened to you" Alice said bluntly.

"I thought you guys had gone hunting" I asked. They all looked at each other.

"We had headed out until we caught scent of other vampires. So we headed back home" Jasper quietly admits.

"Why did the vampire attack Edward?" I questioned as they led me back to the Cullen home. I was a little freaked out because all of the leaves on the trees were moving and the wind was shaking the trees. Alice watched me as I looked up and around several times as we walked.

"We wouldn't let anyone hurt you" she says as she playfully nudges me. I feel a little less afraid, but still worried because there are only three of them and maybe three or more of the others. The walk back to the Cullen house was one that made me very uncomfortable trying to think of what would be going on in everyone's minds. I mean I had just ran off and left them. Could they still care for me or would they put me out. Was Edward mad, oh no was he hurt. I never asked how he was and now I didn't even know if he was okay.

"Geez! Beth relax" Jasper calmly says as I feel calmness radiate to me.

"Jasper" I call out in an angry voice. I wanted to mad at him but it was nice to be taken care of by them. Once the trees parted and the house was in view Emmett set me down on my feet. I started to walk carefully toward the front door, but was jerked up by a running Jasper as I heard shrieks and screams coming from behind me. I wanted to look behind me but fear kept me from doing so.

"Jasper get her and Bella to Edward" Alice yelled from behind us. Once inside the house the other Cullen's rallied around a wounded Edward, Bella and me. It looked like the end was near. There was so much noise outside that I was scared and worried for Emmett and Alice. At that moment Jasper took his leave with Carlisle to go out and help. Rosalie was standing in the front by the bay window while Esme was kneeling down beside Edward. My eyes scanned over to Bella who looked as frightened as I did. I knew the other vampires wouldn't leave the Cullen's alone until they had me.

As quietly as I could I ran from the house toward the garage. I tempted myself by looking at the scene in the front yard and was frightened by how the nomad vampires had each of the Cullen's pinned while Alice was leaping around grabbing whatever she could rip off of them. No one seemed to notice that I slipped out. After entering the garage I found the keys to the Volvo and peeled out of the garage gunning it down the long drive. I didn't know what was happening around me as the trees flashed and whizzed by me. I only knew of one place I might be safe and they weren't too friendly with me.

Once I saw the sign to 'La Push' I didn't slow down. I actually sped up when I saw the two giant wolves on either side of the Volvo. I came to an abrupt stop right dab in the middle of the beach near Jacob Black's house. I could see the wolves move from beside the car and finally let out the breath I was holding for far too long. I then let me head fall into my hands as I cried for running away again. I had just left them there and ran how would they ever forgive me, more importantly could they forgive me.

Some slamming into the window made me jump. I then felt two warm hands reach around me and pull me gently from the confines of the small space. I latched onto the person not caring who it was as long as they kept me safe. I must have dozed off because I awoke to whispering voices.

"Oh your awake" the wheelchair bound man said once I gathered enough strength to sit up.

"Where am I" I questioned.

"You are at the tribal center" he spoke kindly.

"I didn't know where else to go. Please don't hurt me" I whispered as tears fell down my cheek. I didn't hear what was said when I felt two arms grab me from behind.

"You made Alice very mad" Bella said as she held onto me while I walked over to a chair near where most of the young men were seated.

"It is nice to see you awake Miss. Cullen" one of the boys sneered to me.

"Paul!" Sam said as he stood up. I looked back to the boy who spoke up.

"She is our guest this time around and everyone will treat her with respect" Billy said as he pushed his way toward the center of the boys.

"Are they okay" I asked Bella. She looked into the corner of the room where Jacob was.

"Edward isn't too keen on your departure but when you snuck out the nomads took off after you" Bella said quietly as her cell phone started to vibrate.

"No she is fine… Yes I'll tell them… No. Okay, Bye" Bella said as she closed the phone.

"What happened?" I asked. She stood up and moved toward Billy.

"That was Alice. Billy she says the vampires are at the edge of the treaty line. Carlisle told her to tell me to tell you that you need to light bonfires to keep them at bay. Since it's so dark out they could slip in and out and kill people in the tribe" Bella said causing Billy to speak in another language to some of the boys who then took off.

I wanted nothing more than to be right in front of the fireplace back in my old home and sit there watching the fire burn. I watched out the opening in the hall as several piles of wood were being stacked at the edge of the forest then lit on fire. Darkness would not hide them for long; they would be found and taken care of shortly and hopefully soon. Jacob had come to stand behind me.

"You frightened those bloodsuckers" he sneered.

"Please don't call them that" I said moving over.

"Well isn't that want they are" he questioned.

"They may be vampires, but they have protected me since they took me in and I will not associate with anyone who calls the harsh and cruel names. I bet you wouldn't want me to call you a 'dog' or 'mutt' because when you turn into a wolf that's basically what you are" I said moving over to Bella and leaving him stand there alone.

"Beth!" Sam called to me. I turned to look at him as he held out a simple dress. I carefully took it and pulled it over my torn and ratted outfit.

"Thank You" I whispered.

"I wanted to also talk with you. Come and sit with me" he said as he motioned for me to follow him.

"Yes" I said looking now at the figure in the doorway realizing it was Edward. He came here to the reservation to get me.

"No one is going to hurt him, but first I need to tell you I'm sorry about what happened the other day on the beach when you got hurt. I thought you were a threat to our tribe because you lived with them. Once Bella's dad told us the extent of your injuries and how Jacob actually took you to him. I felt horrible for hurting you and even putting you in that situation. Will you please forgive me" he asked. I looked over into his eyes and could tell he truly meant every word that he had just spoken. I couldn't help it but I smiled.

"It was forgiven then Sam, but you promise your not going to hurt Edward" I questioned.

"He came down with Charlie because of you and Bella" he said quietly.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He didn't have a chance to respond.

"Charlie saw one of them killing a human" Edward said sadly. I looked up into his eyes and could see hurt written in them.

"Billy told him all about vampires and werewolves in order to get him down here" Sam said as he moved over to stand beside Billy.

"We can't tell you want it means for your boys to help my family" Edward said as he pulled me closer to him.

"Well we may not like your kind, but you haven't hunted anyone that we know of. Carlisle is also one of the best doctors Forks has" Billy said.

"My family sends their thanks to you" Edward states as Billy moves closer to him.

"The treaty will still stand in place as long as your family follows the rules. Though during this battle I am sure your family will be needed down here as well. For the time being you and your family are allowed to enter our reservation until it has been decided unsafe for you to. Paul came back pretty badly hurt and I think Dr. Cullen is the only one who can help him" Billy said in a very worried voice.

"I'll call him" Edward said and he left my side.

"He'll be back" I heard Alice say. I turned to see the very little pixie looking strangely at me.

"You better never take off like that again. You had Esme frantically worried and we had to deal with a pissed off Edward" Alice said as she pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry I had everyone worried. I just thought about how I couldn't handle it if I lost one of you because the nomads were after me and you got hurt. I saw Edward and how he looked once the red head got done with him. I ran in fear and thought I could find safety with the werewolves" I said calmly.

"I'm not angry nor is anyone else. We were worried until Billy called to let us know you got here. Bella said she thought you'd head here, but the rest of us didn't think so after they hurt you" Alice said as she brushed some loose hair out of my fast. Edward still hadn't come back yet.

"Is Edward mad at me," I asked as I looked around for Bella. I saw her standing next to Jacob and his dad smiling toward me.

"Beth," I heard my name being called but it didn't matter because the flames of red had entered into the area. The vampire was running toward me at a head on collision rate. I don't know what happened next because I felt a hard push and I landed hard onto the ground hitting my head slightly on a chair. I tried to see what was happening but darkness seemed to overpower me.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: It all belongs to S. Meyer.

A/N: I am sorry about how long it took me to update. School has started back up and I have been very busy with things. I will update this story again when I have gotten at least 10 reviews. ---jaymelynn143

Twilight Wishes 11

(BethPOV)

I don't remember much from the altercation since I hit my head pretty hard on a chair, but when I opened my eyes Bella and Sam were standing beside me. I looked around the center realizing that all of the Cullen's were outside fighting as I could hear the snarls and screams of the nomads. The bonfires outside of the hall illuminated the fiery red of the female vampires' hair as she made her way into the front the hall again. Out of no where Alice grabbed hold of me and pulled me to her, while Jacob and Sam jumped into a crouch in front of us forcing us to back up.

"Beth stay close," Alice whispered as she stood still slightly in front of me.

"Alice," Bella called as I saw out of the corner of my eye Jasper attacking the red head as Edward was fighting her. I could see her bite both of them a couple of times. Finally Edward stumbled into the entrance of the hall as Jasper ripped the head off of the vampire. I keep myself from running in Edward's direction as he slipped to the ground.

"Beth," Bella called me, but I wasn't going to just stand there waiting to see what was happening. I pushed past both Jacob and Sam to lunge myself to Edward.

"Edward," I cried out as I looked at his limp lifeless body with the abrasions and cuts from the fight. Jasper and some of the other boys took off after the others. Gently I reached down and grasped his hand into mine trying to will him back to me. He still didn't make any movement.

"Beth, come on let Carlisle look at him," Alice whispered as she tried to take my hand. I wasn't leaving him so I jerked my hand away out of her grasp. Carlisle was kneeled down beside of him, he ignored my stubbornness and started checking his son over. Jasper had come back from the fight with the nomads to help Carlisle with me. All of the Cullen's were close by as they looked on as their fallen brother was being checked over. I could see the sadness within each of their eyes. Carlisle began whispering very quietly to Jasper and too quickly for me to understand, but after a moment I felt someone holding onto me as Emmett lifted Edward's body up. I struggled and squirmed trying to get out of this person's arms.

"Shh! It's alright. They're just moving him," Jasper whispered into my ear. Then he gathered me up tighter in his arms and followed after Emmett. Sam was leading us down a hallway to another part of the gathering hall. Once inside I noticed that there were several women and their children off to one side of the large room. It seemed to be a huge bedroom or sleeping quarters because there were several bunk beds and cots within the room. Emmett placed Edward on one of the single beds close to the middle of the room.

"I'm going to set you down now," Jasper said as I looked around at the women and their children who weren't paying any attention to us.

"Is he alright," I questioned moving my hand over his now covered body.

"We hope," Carlisle said as he sat down on the bed opposite of me. Esme flittered in behind him and stood rubbing his shoulders. They both got tensed as shrieking and growls came from outside of the room, the women and children got even quieter.

"They're all here," Carlisle said as he moved to the doorway as Esme slipped down into his spot as I climbed up closer to Edward and slipped under his arm. My eyes stayed fixed upon Esme's as she hummed a familiar tune. Bella came up behind her and put her hands on her shoulders.

After some time the noises outside died down, but the panic wasn't gone. Alice came down with Emily who brought food to the others. Bella took hers when she was handed it, but I refused mine when Alice tried to pass me some food.

"You're not helping anyone by not eating," she snapped at me. I moved my eyes from Esme to Edward and closed them.

Alice, let her be," Esme said as I felt a hand touch me.

"Sleep," whispered a familiar voice and without the energy or the strength to fight it I felt myself give in. I let my mind wonder and roam over the events that have been going on lately in my life. I rested and slept until I felt the warmth of the sun shinning upon my back. I kept my eyes closed and was quiet because I heard voices talking.

"When is he going to wake up?" questioned Sam.

"Sometime today, maybe I am having trouble seeing my brother," Alice said in her chirpy voice. I felt a lump in my throat loosen up a little.

"So, how is Jacob and Embry," asked Emmett quietly which was weird because he tends to be loud most of the time.

"They're sore, but glad to have taken down the black haired leech," Sam said proudly. So they were able to get around one of the nomads out of the way.

"We are very thankful you have allowed us here with the treaty and all against us being on your land," Esme said.

"Well about all of that. I spoke with the elders this morning and they want to draw up a new treaty. They have gave me some new rules and guidelines; firstly, they gave me permission to allow your family free roam on and off of the reservation at any time as long as your eyes are golden, secondly, they'd like it if while your family is in Forks if Dr. Cullen would keep a look out for all wolves or boys in our tribe, thirdly, they still want the rule that none of your family bite-not change another human being no matter what," Sam said as silence took over for a moment.

"What about Beth?" I heard Esme question.

"What about her?" another voice questioned.

"My wife wants to know – what are we going to do about her because she is our son Edward's mate. At some point in life she might want to be changed to live with Edward. Are we going to have to deny her that chance leaving Edward to watch his mate eventually die?" Carlisle asked softly.

"We would hope she chooses not to go in that direction, but knowing all too well about mates and imprinting. The elders have given her permission to be changed only because she really doesn't have any other family besides yours," Sam said sadly getting some muttering from the other person.

"Thank you," Esme said which caused me to turn over and open my eyes. There standing before me was Sam, Esme, Carlisle, Bella, Alice and the other boy who was muttering.

"Beth, your awake," Bella exclaimed as she sat down beside me.

"Yeah, I think someone used their gift to make me sleep," I muttered carefully sitting up trying not to distrube Edward much.

"Jasper," Carlisle said which caused a round of laughter from the people in the room. Almost as if he knew his name had been said Jasper entered the room.

"Emmett and I chased the other nomad all the way into California where he disappeared," he stated looking into my direction for a moment.

"Well we'll all have to keep a lookout for him," Sam said looking directly in my direction. I turned a little to see Edward's eyes flutter open and look straight at me.

"You're worried about me. I'm sorry about making you worry," Edward said as he pulled me into the safety of his arms. All that mattered at that moment was him and me as everyone else slipped out of the room leaving us all alone.

It has been a few weeks since that horrible night on the reservation. Jacob has been spending a little more time hanging out with my family since Bella tends to spend most of her time at our house. Charlie has even let her spend the night quiet a few times saying it was safer at our house than at his when he isn't home. Today was kind of special for me because today I would be officially becoming a Cullen. Dr. Cullen and Esme had decided to adopt me legally to make sure nothing would happen to me.

"Okay family meeting in the living room," I heard Carlisle say. I had been doing some homework in the kitchen with Bella and Alice when he made the announcement. Everyone gathered in the living room waiting for his announcement, even Jake was there since he was as much family as Bella was.

"As you all know we had decided to adopt Beth so we wanted to say that she is now and official Cullen," Esme said handing me a piece of paper with their signatures and my name, Elizabeth Mason Cullen. I felt Edward wrap his arms around me as he bent to my ear.

"Welcome to the family," he whispered and gave me a kiss on the forehead. I got hugs and warm wishes from all of the family even Jake who would rather me stay human, but knew it was hard to stay away from your imprint or mate since Bella turned out to be his other half.

"Why don't we all go celebrate by hitting the beach?" Jacob said with a huge smile.

"That's a great idea," Esme said.

"I think you kids should go and hang out with the pack and enjoy the rest of the afternoon," Carlisle said as he slipped upstairs ending the conversation. Edward took the Volvo as we headed to La Push for some wind, cold air and water. He pulled up beside of Emmett's huge jeep. Everyone had already joined the pack down on the beach and was playing around while Edward and I sat in the Volvo.

"Beth, you know I care a lot for you right," Edward asked as he turned I his seat to look me in the eyes.

"I know that," I said softly afraid of where this conversation was going. He grabbed on of my hands and pulled it into his hand.

"I know that you have learned a lot about me and my family form those books, but I wanted to be the one to tell you that I would never leave you. I plan on standing by your side for as long as you'll have me," he said as he paused for a moment.

"I actually enjoy having you around and even though we are just starting out in our relationship I want to know if you want to be my girlfriend and maybe even one day my wife," he said as I looked within his eyes. All I could see was the love he felt for me shinning through them.

I was stunned into silence because he just asked me to marry him at one point in time and hey I wanted to very badly, but we were only kids. Well I was only a kid. He was more an adult than I was, but would it be fair for me to enjoy this more than I should or was it wrong of me. I wanted my happily ever after didn't I.

"Yes," I said all the while nodding my head excitedly. In that moment he let go and leaned into my space and brushed his lips over mine. I was going crazy with the warm sensation running through my body so as he went to pressed his lips to mine I leaned in and pushed mine into his. It was an amazing feeling to lose ones self in another person's love. I felt more alive in this moment than I have in a long time. The feeling of abandonment and fear seemed to be swept away in that kiss. As he pulled away from my lips he gave me his signature crocked smile that I adored.

"You are my life now," he whispered as he got out of the car and made his way to my side. After opening the door he reached for my hand and I gave it to him willingly.

"Edward, do you really mean it," I asked quietly.

"Mean what Beth," he asked me.

"You really want be," I said. He looked over to me questionable before kneeling down beside me.

"If it is more appealing I'll propose to you right now," he said reaching into his pocket.

"It might help," I whispered getting a wicked smile from him.

"Elizabeth Mason Cullen will you marry me," he asked shaking his head giggling. I laughed because of course I want to marry him.

"Yes," I said as he placed the most beautiful ring upon my finger. It was very simple with several smaller diamonds surrounding one big one in the center.

"It was my mother's engagement ring from my father," he said proudly.

"I love it," I said as he took my hand again and started heading down to the beach to join our family. Everyone was running in and out of the ocean as friends, no as family instead of enemies. It was a warm feeling knowing that both werewolves and vampires could coexist in the same world without hating each other. It made me feel finally at home with in Forks. I had a family that cared and loved me. My best friend was also my boyfriend or maybe should say fiancé. If only there was a vacation to get away from the dreaded coming school days.

Edward began pulling me toward the ocean while Bella was running from Jacob. The water was a little chilly, but felt amazing on my skin. I think that I could get use to this life. We spent much of the rest of the day just hanging out with our friends and family.

"Beth, come walk with us," Alice called as she was pulling Bella from Jacob. I turned to look at Edward who was now talking with Emmett in hushed voices, so I went over to Alice.

"So where are we going," I asked as Rosalie pulled my arm into hers.

"Do we really need a reason to hang out with our new sister," Rosalie asked as she faked a gasp. We all laughed at her.

"No," I whispered.

"Actually the guys wanted to be able to talk with Edward about some minor details about something," Alice said as she seemed to be squinting.

"Is there something wrong," I questioned her.

"Well I am blind whenever we are hanging out with the wolves, so it makes me a little nervous not being able to know what might be happening," she replied a little grumpy.

We walked from one end of the beach to the other end where there was a little shop. I went inside of it to look at the Indian items that were inside. I saw these pretty little abalone bracelets. I liked them because of the way the shells seemed to change colors.

"You like them," a familiar velvet voice said from behind me.

"Edward," I said as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"I would sure hope it was me," he said a little amused. He bought me three of the bracelets and then led me back to the waiting Volvo. I noticed that only the Jacob and his friends were still down on the beach. Everyone else had already left. Edward drove me home where Alice was waiting impatiently on the porch.

"He's back," was all she said. Those two words made my heart sink to the bottom of my feet.


	13. Chapter 13

Twilight Wishes

A/N: I know it's been taking me like forever to update, but I try holding out for reviews and don't get many. I wonder if the writing is wroth the reviews. Please leave me some feedback--jaymelynn

Chapter 12: Over Protectiveness

It's been a week since Alice had a vision of the nomad returning to Forks, but there still hasn't been any signs of him. Edward hardly ever lets me out of the house alone. If he isn't with me than someone else at all times.

I must admit that at times it drives me crazy, but Bella is being watched in the same manner by Jacob. He seems to spend a lot of time hanging out at our house when she's visiting me or over at her house. Right now though Alice has dragged us all out to shop in Port Angeles. My mind though was somewhere else because I missed Alice calling my name for five minutes.

"Beth!" Bella whispered as she nudged me. I turned to look at them.

"What?" I snapped because I was irritated at being babysat all the time.

"I was only wondering which dress you'd like to get for Spring Fling," Alice said looking a little upset.

"I don't care!" I snapped back again as I got up and walked out of the store. I was fuming due to the lack of trust I was getting. I wasn't watching where I was going as I walked into Jasper.

"Beth," he said a little worried.

"What?" I snapped, I was sure he was out looking for me.

"Where's everyone else at?" he questioned. I moved past him and continued walking in the direction I was headed. I didn't get too far as he reached for my arm.

"Let me go!" I said trying to jerk my arm out of his grasp.

"I can't do that, since you wondered away from Alice and the others I'll keep you company," he stated rather smugly.

"Can't you just take me home," I asked as he moved his arm to take my hand.

"If that is what you want," he replied nonchalantly.

"I don't really want babysat, but that's not going to end this is it," I said.

"I wasn't out watching for you. I wanted to get Alice something and I knew that with Leah hanging out with you all it would prevent Alice from seeing the gift. I really wasn't here for you, but am glad I was the one to find you," he said as he helped me into Emmett's jeep.

"I hate the fact that I have no freedom once so ever," I said sadly as I pressed my arms around my chest to keep myself from falling apart. He pulled the jeep over to the side of the road and turned in his seat to face me with a very serious look on his face.

"Beth, you need to understand Edward hasn't felt the way he feels about you with anyone else. He just wants to keep you protected form this nomad and to tell you the truth he is angry because this guy seems to know just when we might attack. I would do the same thing if it were Alice in your shoes even with the fact that she is a vampire," he said as he reached over to wipe the tears from my face.

"It hurts so bad thinking that this is my entire fault that if he had taken care of me when he had me that your family wouldn't be going through this now," I said as tears streamed down my face.

"Don't ever say that! You are the one person that brought my brother to life. He truly loves you more than anything else. We all read about our family with Bella, but this is you and him. He would lay his life down for you, as long as he knew you were safe," Jasper said solemnly as he pulled me into a big hug.

"I don't think he'll enjoy spending all this time with me babysitting," I said.

"Beth, whether it takes us days, weeks or even months our family will protect you and all of the people of Forks as best as we can, never think anything less than that. The wolves even count you as a family member and you have officially become a Cullen," he said ruffling my hair.

"I just want some freedom," I mumbled as I climbed over to my seat.

"He does it all because he loves you," he whispered softly starting up the jeep and pulling out onto the road again. As Jasper pulled up the long drive the sight waiting for us or me on the porch made my stomach ache. Alice was pacing behind Edward who held his head in his hands as he sat on the steps. I didn't wait for Jasper to help me out of the jeep as I jumped out as soon as he stopped it. I walked up to the porch where Edward was now standing.

"Where do you think your going?" Edward questioned me as I tried to walk past him and Alice.

"I need some space. I don't like all the hovering over me. You don't know what it's like having to be babysat all the time," I snapped as I stomped past him into the house.

"You think I enjoy not being able to let you go mingle with friends without protection. It drives me insane to spend one moment away from you. It breaks my heart and soul as I watch you hang around with Bella and those wolves knowing you'd be better off without me in your life. Beth everything I do is because I love you," he whispered as he reached for me. It broke my heart to see him so broken and vulnerable.

"I need some time," I whispered again and ran up the stairs. I flung myself into my room and slammed the door shut. I then closed the bathroom door locking it knowing very well he could still get in if he wanted to.

After sitting up against the bathroom door half the night I got up and changed into my pajamas. I had heard Edward arguing with Jasper and the family, but didn't want to think about it at the moment. Some time later the arguing subsided and I heard Edward slam his bedroom door and his music come on. I climbed into the soft bed and let my swollen eyes take some shelter behind the lids of darkness.

I could hear the wind and rain splashing on my window as I opened my eyes. I looked over to the clock on my nightstand and it read 3:30. I could tell by the faint light out that it was the afternoon. I wondered why Alice let me sleep in so late. Struggling I got up and put my robe on before heading downstairs. Bella was sitting on the steps at the first floor with tears in her eyes.

"Where is everyone?" I questioned.

"Here," she whispered as she pushed a letter into my hands I was afraid to open it, but I also knew I needed to know what it said. I opened it and read it. My heart fell as I collapsed onto the ground next to Bella.

"There gone," I managed to say between sobs.

"I know, I know," she whispered as she held me close to her. Several hours later I was dressed. Charlie had come over and helped while I packed some of my things because I would be staying over at his house until Carlisle came back. My whole view on life changed – for everything in my world was gone. I felt empty and helpless. I guess this was what Bella Swan from 'Twilight' felt when Edward disappeared on her.

(EPOV)

When Alice came home without Beth I was angry, but she explained that she saw her with Jasper. Just as she finished Jasper pulled up with Beth in the jeep.

-_Relax Edward she just needs some space, don't push it-_ he thought out to me.

When she walked past me on the porch I knew something was wrong, but I didn't listen to Jasper.

"Where do you think your going?" I questioned her as she tried to walk past me and Alice.

"I need some space. I don't like all the hovering over me. You don't know what it's like having to be babysat all the time," she snapped as she stomped past me into the house.

"You think I enjoy not being able to let you go mingle with friends without protection. It drives me insane to spend one moment away from you. It breaks my heart and soul as I watch you hang around with Bella and those wolves knowing you'd be better off without me in your life. Beth everything I do is because I love you," I whispered as I reached for her. It broke me to see her in the pain that she was in, but I just wanted to protect her.

"I need some time," she whispered again and ran up the stairs. I heard her fling herself into her room slamming the door behind her while she did the same thing with the bathroom door. I hope she knew that locking the silly door wouldn't keep me out if I really wanted to get into the room.

"I told you she needed some space," Jasper yelled angrily at me. I walked up to my room and slammed the door turning on the music ad going over to my couch to think. Time meant nothing to me as I let myself think over the past week or so. Beth was right I had been hovering, hell I've made the whole damn family do so. I know in the books I left Bella to keep her safe, but could I leave Beth to do so. Yes, that's what I would do, maybe not forever, but at least until this nomad is taken care of.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, don't you even think that," Alice yelled from downstairs. So I headed down to the living room.

"I'm not going to like this am I," Carlisle asked as he sat down beside Esme.

"Edward, it'll devastate her," Alice grumbled with sadness written all over her face.

"It won't be forever Alice. We need to take care of the nomad and Beth said it herself she needs space. I don't like leaving her at all, but I can give her space – we all can do that," I said glaring at her.

"Still, I don't want to leave," she snapped.

"Neither do I," Rosalie stated snuggling into Emmett.

"I've moved around whenever you needed to without any complaints. Beth needs time and space, that's what we're going to give her end of story," I snapped back. I felt horrible just thinking about leaving her hurt me, but I knew this would make both of us stronger in our relationship.

"I'll call Charlie and ask him if he could keep her. Edward call Sam and let him know. Everyone else go pack up what you want to take with you. We leave in an hour," Carlisle said as he moved into the kitchen.

I headed for my room still hearing everyone's thoughts on the matter.

_-What a selfish jerk?-Rosalie_

_This isn't right!-Alice_

_All this pain and guilt.-Jasper_

_I don't want to leave my little sister-Emmett_

_I'm losing another child-Esme_ (This one hit home to me. I knew Esme lost her little baby and she was losing Beth now)

_I hope you know what you're doing-Carlisle_

I pushed all of their thoughts out of my head as I listened into Carlisle's conversation with Charlie.

"Charlie, this is Carlisle Cullen," Carlisle said.

"Oh, hey can I help you with something," he asked confused.

"My family and I need to go away for a little while, but Beth can't go with us because she's human," he said since Charlie knew what we were.

"I'm assuming you're calling me to look after her," Charlie asked calmly.

"I think us leaving her will be hard on her, so I thought since she is friends with Bella they might be able to handle it together. I mean Bella is close to all three of my girls so I know she'll miss them just as much," he replied.

"Sure, I'll look after her," Charlie said quietly.

"We're leaving in a little while. I'm going to tell people I had to leave for a family emergency overseas and Beth couldn't go because I didn't have all of the correct paperwork for her to. I'll leave everything you would need for her, some money and even the car I got her. I truly appreciate this Charlie, "Carlisle said.

"I hope everything goes fine because Beth has become like family to me Carlisle. I don't think she'll be able to handle losing you and your family forever. Please don't hurt her more than she already is," Charlie said almost pleading.

"This is to help her, not hurt her," Carlisle said as Charlie said goodbye and hung up.

_You get to deal with Sam and Jacob_ he thought to me. I had already packed what I needed and dropped it off in the Volvo as I took off to La Push.

"It's only me," I said as I came out of the trees. Seth and Leah were just standing outside of their house.

"Sam's at Billy's," Seth said so I headed over there. Embry, Jacob and Sam were hanging out in the front yard of the small cabin.

"Sam, do you have a moment?" I questioned as Paul came out of the house growling at me.

"Paul, go with Embry and run patrol," Sam said as he moved toward me. After the two wolves turned and took off he turned back to me.

"This isn't good is it," he questioned.

"My family and I are leaving Beth here with Charlie to give her some space. She has expressed my over protectiveness toward her is bothering her. I managed to realize if the nomad is taken care of then I would have to hover over her. So we're going to try and track him down during our disappearance. I was hoping that you might keep an eye on her," I said.

"I'll do that, but also know Jake would be doing so since he spends much of his time with Bella and her," he replied.

"I appreciate this," I mutter sadly.

"This is going to hurt you isn't it," he asked.

"More than anything else I have ever done in my life, but I don't her to feel trapped into this," I said as I headed for the woods.

"Do what you need and get back to her," he ordered as I disappeared into the forest. When I got back Carlisle and Esme were the last to leave probably waiting for me to return. I saw Bella's truck drive into the driveway.

"This is going to hurt her," she said as she jumped from her truck.

"I know, but she needs her freedom. I will come back to her, but we all need some space," I said as I opened a cabinet pulling out some items.

"What if this isn't what she wants?" she questioned me. She had me there.

"I think it's what we all need a break to rethink things that have been going on," I said as I walked past her up the stairs to my room. I sat down at my desk to write the letter that could destroy my whole essence, the hardest letter I would ever have to write.

_My Dearest Elizabeth,_

_I'd hope and prayed to spare you this felling. I'd never thought I would leave your side, but you're right. I have been over stepping my boundaries, hovering all over you. I have this feeling of lost whenever I am away from you. You deserve so much more than me or my family could ever give you._

_After you're little announcement I came to realize you do need some space. So I talked the family into leaving. Don't go crazy, it's not forever. It is only for a little while for each of us to gather our thoughts. You have to know you mean more to me than my own life does. So don't think for one moment I don't love you because I do._

_I know the person I am and hope to be for you, but also know my faults and issues. I make you this promise that I will not be the Edward you read about in the book. I will return to you for you are what I live for. I will return to the hope that my life means something with you in it. I don't know when, but I will._

_The family wishes I didn't tear us apart, but it's said the heart grows fonder of love when it's separated. Charlie has agreed to look after you while we're away. Bella loves and cares for you. I know she will be you refuge while we are gone, don't push her away._

_Please keep yourself safe for me. Take care of my heart for I have left it behind with you!!!_

_Love Always,_

_Edward _

I sighed as I signed the letter and placed it in the envelope I hand opened for it. I then took the crystal heart I had gotten from the garage and put it in the envelope as well. I was literally giving her my heart. I knew she would know this heart had belonged to my mother.

Walking out of my room I could hear her shallow breathing through the door. She was sleeping so peaceful. I wanted remember like this until I could return to her so I wiggled the door handle and opened her door. She was sleeping in her bed. I quietly stepped over to her side and kissed her forehead. I took out my camera and snapped a picture to take with me. I then moved out of the room and down the stairs. Bella was waiting on the bottom step for me.

"Please give this to Beth," I asked as I pushed the letter into her hands. She nodded he head as she turned away from me.

"Edward please hurry back, get what you need done and get back t her. I know that she won't last very long without you or your family," she said as she stood up and embraced me.

"I know," I mumbled as I held onto her for a moment.

"I know you know that," she said with a small smile.

"Keep her safe for me," I said as I slipped out the front door and into my Volvo. The family would go to Alaska to seek advice form Alistair since he knew a lot about vampires and what not. I hated the feeling that my dead 'heart' was feeling empty and alone.

I knew I was close the moment I heard all of their troubling thoughts. Alice was mad at me, really wanted to rip me apart. Rosalie hated having to leave in the middle of school. Emmett wanted his little sister back to joke with. Esme was thinking of the child she lost. Carlisle was thinking about finishing up the account for Beth and the Swans. Oh I felt sorry for Jasper for he was feeling everything everyone else was feeling as well as loneliness, but that was what he was feeling. Great I was walking into an empty abyss.


	14. Dear Readers

Dear Readers,

I haven't forsaken my dear stories, at the end of December my laptop broke (motherboard fried). I have spent the last five months saving up to buy new one. I just bought one and will finally be typing and posting new chapters on all of my current stories and maybe even posting a few new ones that I have been working on. I will try to have new chapters posted within the next week.

Jaymelynn143


End file.
